Obscuros Recuerdos Milenarios
by Kero-chann
Summary: Que sucesos pueden ocurrir cuando un ser en el olvido regresa con sed de venganza...? Capítulo Final listo...hay una sorpresa...
1. La angustia de Serena

"Obscuros Recuerdos Milenarios"  
  
*La angustia de Serena*  
  
(Ya pasó mucho tiempo desde que nuestras amigas las Sailors derrotaron al caos y salvaron a Galaxia; las chicas ya tienen 19 años, Rini; que regresó del futuro junto con Diana, desde hacia ya tiempo con permiso de sus padres; está con Hotaru cursando la secundaria, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna regresaron de un largo viaje alrededor del mundo, y Serena y Darien no podrían estar mas enamorados)  
  
Serena estaba viendo a través de su ventana, en una noche tormentosa, preguntándose porque tenia una angustia tan penetrante, que hacia que su pecho le doliera. Ella sabía que no era un nuevo enemigo, porque después de desvanecer al caos, y salvar a la tierra, las Sailor asumieron que el mal no se presentaría, por lo menos no hasta dentro de miles de años, ella sabia que era un recuerdo lo que le traía tanto dolor...pero...que era???  
  
Serena: (agarrando sus dos manos y presionándolas contra su pecho) Mi broche...se ha hecho mas fuerte de lo que era antes...empezó como un prisma y ahora, es un dorado cristal luciendo su belleza...belleza que salvo al mundo de caer en un caos...pero ahora...no creo que pueda salvarnos de esta situación...quien estará atrás de todo esto...  
  
Luna: (acercándosele a Serena) Serena, que es lo que sucede, has estado muy rara desde que anocheció, recuerda que mañana te vas a reunir temprano con las chicas para pasear por la ciudad...y quien sabe...tal vez pase algo inesperado...  
  
Serena: A que te refieres Luna?  
  
Luna: Solo duerme Serena, mañana será un nuevo día y te divertirás...  
  
Serena: Luna... - Luna: dime Serena, que sucede? - desde el anochecer, como te pudiste dar cuenta, algo me molesta, no se que es; es algo que no me deja en paz, una sombra...algo...  
  
Luna: Crees que sea un nuevo enemigo?  
  
Serena: No, siento que esto es un sentimiento que yo ya conozco, mas no se que es, pero aun así le temo demasiado, quien sabe que es lo que vaya causar.  
  
Luna: Arriba esos ánimos Serena, de seguro solo andas un poco melancólica por recordar algo, tal vez, si descansas se te pasará.  
  
Serena: Gracias Luna, lo mas probable es que eso sea...  
  
Luna: (pensando) No quise molestar a Serena, pero yo también he sentido ese sentimiento...lo sentirán también las chicas, Darien y Artemis?  
  
*Al día siguiente*  
  
Serena fue la primera en llegar en el punto donde se verían todos, (raro en ella) Luna, veía a Serena, y sabía que seguía angustiada, pero no podía mencionarle nada, ya que hoy iba a ser un día especial para ella...  
  
Las chicas venían caminando todas juntas; sabían que Serena se tardaría, por lo que no se apuraban en llegar...  
  
Mina: No puedo creer que vaya a suceder hoy!!!  
  
Ami: Por Favor, recuerden ser discretas, no queremos que ella se entere antes de tiempo.  
  
Rei: Cuándo creen que suceda...en el restaurante...en el teatro...o en el mismo parque!!!  
  
Lita: Pero sea donde sea...será fantástico.  
  
*En ese momento Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Rini y Diana, iban pasando en el convertible amarillo y vieron a las chicas caminando en la acera*  
  
Haruka: Hola chicas, no quieren que las llevemos...?  
  
Mina: Gracias!!! Claro!!!  
  
Ami: Mina!!! (Con un tono molesto) no seas tan extrovertida, que no te das cuenta de que...no cabríamos, y además no es tan cortes aceptar un favor tan dinámicamente!  
  
Mina: Lo siento....-.-'  
  
Ami: Jajaja, no lo dije en serio, pero...si no se han dado cuenta ya llegamos....  
  
Todas: '_________' U, Jajajajajaja.  
  
Al ver a Serena, todas las chicas se quedaron heladas, porque desde que todavía recordaran, Serena jamás había llegado puntual a ninguna reunión...pero aun así, todas la saludaron...y también notaron su cara de preocupación...  
  
*En un lugar frió, donde las ventiscas con nieve son eternas había algo que estaba muy perturbado*  
  
???: Que dolor...que es esto...que hago aquí? De quien es este cuerpo??? Porque estoy dentro de el...quien me hizo esto...Auxilio!!!  
  
*De regreso en el parque, donde estaban todos*  
  
Lita: Miren es Darien!!!  
  
Darien les saludaba desde lejos, pronto llegó donde ellas y rápidamente saludo a Serena y le dio un tierno abrazo y un beso.  
  
Luna: (pensando) Espero que hoy Serena aleje ese pensamiento de su cabeza...  
  
Artemis se le acercó a Luna y le preguntó en que pensaba, Luna le comentó lo sucedido la noche anterior, y Artemis dijo que el y Mina también habían sentido eso pero que no le dieron mucha importancia.  
  
Luna: Artemis (Le dijo en voz baja para no llamar la atención) Si esto continua tenemos que alertar a las chicas, pero no a Serena, ella en especial creo ya habrá tenido bastante con lo que vaya a sucederle hoy..  
  
Serena: (balbuceando) Milenio de Plata, Presente, Mal, Recuerdos, Angustias, Desesperación, Frío...  
  
Rei: Que sucede Serena....que decías? - Rei sacó del trance a Serena, ya que ella no sabía lo que estaba diciendo- Serena: No nada, es que estaba pensando en que hoy nos divertiremos mucho! ^^  
  
*De vuelta en el lugar frío*  
  
???: Creo que ya se porque estoy aquí...si es lo que estoy pensando...creo que se como ejercerlo... Tendré todavía fuerzas para viajar??? Creo que todavía puedo... -diciendo esto el cuerpo desaparece del lugar frió...y aparece en una ciudad...al parecer...Tokio-  
  
???: Ahora si...venganza...Jajajajajaja...  
  
*Fin de la Primera Parte 


	2. Sombras del Pasado

*2da. Parte  
  
*Sombras del Pasado*  
  
???: Debo encontrarte Sailor Moon, y a ustedes también guerreras del antiguo Milenio de Plata...  
  
*En el parque  
  
Serena: Darien, a donde iremos primero???  
  
Darien: Pues bien, tu decides Serena....  
  
Serena: Veamos quiero ir al cine, a tomar helados, al centro comercial y al....templo de Rei...  
  
Rei: A mi templo...-Serena: Si Rei deseo que leas mi suerte en el fuego, podrías hacerlo?- Rei: Cl...Claro Serena...  
  
Así fueron al cine, comieron muchos helados, y compraron muchas cosas en el centro comercial, todos se divertían mucho y además ya estaba llegando a su fin este día cuando...  
  
*Cerca del Templo de Rei *  
  
Darien: Serena....  
  
Serena: Dime Darien...  
  
Darien: Tengo...que decirte algo...  
  
Mina: Ah....que bien....ya lo va a decir...^-^  
  
Lita: Mina!!!!!!!  
  
Mina: =X....lo siento Lita...estaré callada...  
  
Darien: Serena...(diciendo esto saca algo de su bolsillo izquierdo) me harías el honor de...(empezándose a hincar)  
  
Serena: Oh Darien...  
  
Darien: Serena Tsukino...me harías el honor de ser mi esposa...  
  
Serena: Da...Darien......  
  
Darien: Serena...desde milenios atrás hemos sido destinados a estar juntos, pero mi amor por ti empezó a crecer desde el primer momento en que te vi, sin saber aún nuestro pasado...te amo Serena...  
  
Serena: Darien, nuestro amor ha logrado vencer males, y ahora con esta unión seremos mas fuertes que antes...por supuesto que seré tu esposa...mi...amor...  
  
Serena y Darien se dieron un abrazo y un tierno beso; todas las chicas empezaron a gritar de la emoción y a felicitar a Serena y Darien por su compromiso...todos estaban felices y sabían que nada podría arruinar este momento tan importante en la vida de Serena y en la de Darien...  
  
Diana: Madre...hay alguien cerca de aquí que no me da nada de seguridad..  
  
Luna: Donde Diana...? -Diana: Allá en esa esquina obscura...-  
  
Artemis: Es verdad...ehem...chicos!!! Que tal si nos vamos...esta anocheciendo y todavía tenemos que ir al templo de Rei, de seguro la suerte de Serena y Darien no podría ser mejor ahora...  
  
???: (esta era la sombra que había visto Diana) No puede ser posible que se vayan a casar...eso lo impediré a toda costa...el...es mío.....(la sombra cerca de donde estaban todos desapareció al decir esto)  
  
*En el templo de Rei  
  
Rei: Sho....Hi....Ai....muéstranos fuego sagrado el futuro que le depara a Serena!!!  
  
El fuego reaccionó más fuerte de lo esperado, la flama se hizo grande reflejando la imagen borrosa de una mujer sonriendo malignamente y que hizo estremecer a todos, ya que nadie se esperaba esto...  
  
Michiru: Que rayos fue eso???  
  
Setsuna: Era la cara de una mujer...pero quien era...  
  
Hotaru: Ciertamente no era Serena...  
  
Rini: Será un nuevo enemigo...?  
  
Luna: Artemis, Diana, es hora de decirles, no debemos ocultar más esto...  
  
Diana: Pero...que pasará con la señorita Serena...  
  
Artemis: Debemos de prepararnos para esto Diana, ya que puede ser peligroso no tomar en cuenta este suceso...  
  
Luna: Chicas, la noche anterior Serena, Artemis, Mina y yo tuvimos un sentimiento muy raro, que nos hizo recordar cosas de un pasado que ya casi nadie de nosotros teníamos en nuestra memoria...  
  
Haruka: Es verdad, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru y yo también lo sentimos...  
  
Ami: Yo también lo sentí. -Lita: Yo también- -Rei: Yo creo haberlo sentido también anoche-  
  
Darien: Esto es muy extraño...que será lo que este causando esto...  
  
Rini: Porqué yo no sentí nada...?  
  
Diana: Pequeña dama, de seguro, usted no sintió nada, por no haber estado en el Milenio de Plata...  
  
Serena: Es lo mas seguro...pero quien...quien era esa mujer...será....no!!! no puede ser!!!  
  
Darien: Que sucede Serena...  
  
Serena: Solo alguien puede causarme tanta angustia, un dolor tremendo que se relacione con el pasado...recuerden...quien es la única persona que nos infundo tanto miedo...  
  
Mina: Pero...no...no pueden ser ellos...  
  
Lita: Los vencimos hace...tiempo...  
  
Ami: Se quedaron sepultados y desaparecidos Serena....habrán vuelto...?  
  
Rei: No te refieres a...  
  
Serena: Si...el Negaverso...pero...no siento la presencia de Beryl, ella si se desvaneció en la pelea en el Polo Norte es alguien más...  
  
Luna: Beryl era comandada por una fuerza desconocida que necesitaba la vitalidad de los seres humanos para poder manifestarse en cuerpo...lo mas probable es que...  
  
Darien: Después de todo este tiempo...la energía robada por el Negaverso...se ha de haber liberado...expulsando así también a esa fuerza maligna...  
  
Rini: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
Hotaru: Rini!!!!! Es un enemigo!!!!  
  
Rei: No puede ser!!! Es una de las malignas del Negaverso!!!(La maligna era un monstruo raro con cuerpo de humano y aspecto maligno)  
  
Luna: Chicas Transfórmense!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serena: Moon Eternalu!!!!!!!!! Make up!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ami: Mercury Crytal Power!!!!!!!! Make up!!!!!!!!  
  
Rei: Mars Crystal Power!!!!!!!!!!! Make up!!!!!!!  
  
Lita: Jupiter Crystal Power!!!!!!!! Make up!!!!!!!  
  
Mina: Venus Crystal Power!!!!!!! Make up!!!!!!!  
  
Haruka: Uranus Planet Power!!!! Make up!!!!!!  
  
Michiru: Neptune Planet Power!!!!!! Make up!!!!!!!  
  
Setsuna: Pluto Planet Power!!!!!!!! Make up!!!!!!!  
  
Hotaru: Saturn Planet Power!!!!!!! Make up!!!!!!  
  
Rini: Moon Prism Power!!!!!!! Make up!!!!!!!  
  
Maligna: Jaja Sailor Scouts, jamás podrán vencerme tengo mucha mas fuerza que antes...  
  
Haruka: Eso ya lo veremos...World Shaking!!!!!  
  
El ataque se dirigió hacia la maligna y no le causo ningún daño...  
  
Michiru: No puede ser!! Toma esto!!! Deep Submerge!!!!!!!!  
  
Maligna: Sus ataques son solamente cosquillas para mi...tomen esto...Ventisca obscura!!!! (Al decir esto una ventisca rodeo a las Sailor Scouts)  
  
Todas: Ahhhh!!!  
  
Diana: No puede ser...  
  
Artemis: Ami, usa tu computadora y busca algún punto débil...  
  
Ami: Si...(Ami sacó su mini-computadora y empezó a analizar al enemigo) Lo tengo!!! Chicas dirijan sus ataques a su costado izquierdo...  
  
Rei: Ahora verás...Mars Flame Sniper!!!!!!!  
  
Setsuna: Deadly Scream!!!  
  
Jupiter: Oak Evolution!!!!  
  
Maligna: Ahhhhh!!! Ama...discúlpeme por fallarle.....(desaparece después de los ataques)  
  
Mina: Quién está detrás de todo esto...  
  
Darien: Por lo menos ya estamos seguros de que es el Negaverso.  
  
Hotaru: Pero si Beryl no está, por quien está comandado ahora...?  
  
De la nada sale el cuerpo desconocido de una mujer con un traje obscuro y muy elegante, flotando en el aire...  
  
???: Yo soy la que está atrás de todo esto...!  
  
Serena: Quién eres tu...?  
  
???: Soy...Metalia!  
  
Darien: Tu!!! Viva?????  
  
Metalia: Así es, y vengo a reclamar lo que fue mío.....a ti.... Darien...  
  
Todas: Que?!?!?!?!  
  
*Fin del segundo capítulo... 


	3. El Dilema de las Sailors

*3era. Parte  
  
*El Dilema de las Sailors*  
  
Ami: Que es lo que quieres Metalia?!  
  
Metalia: Insolente, como te atreves a hablarme de ese modo...toma esto...Rayo Obscuro!!!!!! (Metalia emite una ráfaga de energía contra Sailor Merury)  
  
Hotaru: Sailor Mercury!!!! Silent Wall!!!!!!!! (Crea una barrera para proteger a Sailor Mercury)  
  
Ami: Gracias Sailor Saturn.  
  
Serena: Metalia, que te propones!?  
  
Metalia: Sailor Moon, acaso no recuerdas lo sucedido tanto en el pasado de esta vida como el pasado de la anterior... Darien siempre fue mío pero la Princesa de la Luna lo tuvo que enganchar con sus encantos...encarrilándolo poco a poco a su muerte...en cambio yo le hubiera dado la seguridad que necesitaba y mi amor incondicional...pero tu terminaste el Milenio de Plata, Princesa Serena!!!!!!!  
  
Serena: (Con una cara de shock) Que dices!??  
  
Setsuna: Sailor Moon, no la escuches solo te está manipulando!  
  
Serena: Pero...ella tie...tiene razón...fue mi culpa...el ataque del Negaverso al Imperio Lunar...eso quiere decir....que...yo maté a mi madre también!!!!...(diciendo esto el broche dorado de Serena se tornó negro, deshaciendo su transformación de Eternal Sailor Moon)  
  
Luna: Serena!!!!!!!!  
  
Mina: Que...Que...nos pasa...nuestras transformaciones...chicas....!  
  
Artemis: Lo más probable es que la actitud de Serena sea la causante de esto...recuerden que su poder emana del cristal de plata...y si este es dañado...las transformaciones desaparecerán con el...  
  
Metalia: Princesa del Imperio Luna y Guerreras...les haré una propuesta....Para poder expulsar el verdadero poder del Negaverso necesito un cuerpo...este que tengo por el momento esta bien para moverme pero no soportaría la carga negativa...así que necesito una fuerza pura que me brinda un cuerpo fuerte y resistente...  
  
Rini: A que se refiere Diana???  
  
Diana: Espero que no se refiera a...  
  
Metalia: Hablo del Cristal de Plata...necesito el cristal de plata para poder recuperarme en una forma total y humana...así que si ustedes me dan el cristal de plata...(con un chasquido de dedos Darien aparece inconsciente a un lado de ella) yo les devolveré a mi querido Príncipe Endymion...y también...(sale un rayo de donde estaba Metalia hacia Rini dejándola inconsciente) les diré como curar a esta pequeña....Jajajajajaja.....Si son inteligentes...harán lo que les digo...búsquenme...ya saben donde estoy...el imperio congelado del Negaverso...regresa!!!!!!! Jajajajajaja....(al terminar de decir esto desaparece)  
  
Hotaru: Rini!!!!!! Respóndeme!!!!  
  
Lita: Está inconsciente, no regresará...  
  
Rei: Ni nuestras transformaciones.....pero....porque esto no afecto a las Guerreras del Sistema Solar Exterior?  
  
Hotaru: Nosotras...al estar lejos del poder de la luna...mantenemos nuestros poderes gracias a nosotras mismas...pero aun así...  
  
Michiru: Al parecer las malignas del Negaverso son inmunes a nuestros poderes por igual...  
  
Serena: Ya no hay nada mas que hacer....mas que esperar el fin de todo...  
  
Rei: Serena, escucha lo que dices!!! Toma esto!!! (Rei le da una bofetada en la cara) Serena tonta, Darien te necesita y más ahora que es tu comprometido...y Rini...tenemos que salvarlos...  
  
Serena: Rei...tienes...tienes toda la razón...ellos significan mucho para mi....pero...ahora que ya no me puedo transformar que podré hacer?  
  
Ami: La única forma de salvar nuestras transformaciones, es buscar la fuente del problema...que en este caso fue la declaración de culpa que Serena hizo ante Metalia...  
  
Lita: Pero creo que ahora...solo podemos cuidar de Rini...  
  
Diana: Es lo mejor...ya que la pequeña dama no se ve muy bien...  
  
Rei: Si, recostémosla en alguna cama del templo.  
  
*Minutos Después...*  
  
Mina: Al ser el cristal de plata nuestra fuente de poder...tanto como el broche de Serena como nuestras plumas de transformación se han tornado negras...dejándonos sin transformación.  
  
Setsuna: Y a nosotras con poderes inútiles ante el Negaverso...  
  
Haruka: Que problema....  
  
Michiru: Si hubiera alguna forma de recuperar los poderes y hacerlos mas fuertes...  
  
Serena: Luna, hay alguna manera de traer de vuelta la vida del cristal de plata...?  
  
Luna: Me temo Serena, que la única persona que tiene esa respuesta eres tu...ya que el cristal de plata representa la pureza de tu corazón...y si este se encuentra negro...es que Metalia lo ha dominado...  
  
Artemis: Chicas coloquen sus plumas de transformación en forma de un círculo, Haruka y las demás ustedes también...(diciendo esto las chicas colocan sus plumas de transformación en forma de círculo) bien ahora Serena...pon tu broche en el centro del círculo...  
  
Diana: Que pretendes padre...  
  
Artemis: No lo sé con certeza Diana...siento que es una corazonada...  
  
Después de que Serena colocó su broche en el centro del círculo, una luz brillante y casi segadora rodeo el cuarto, y al desaparecer esta...las chicas se encontraban en otro lugar, como en otra dimensión...  
  
Hotaru: Donde estamos...?  
  
Setsuna: Que sucedió?  
  
Luna: Creo que la posición en que pusieron las plumas con el broche de Serena abrió una dimensión en el cuarto del Templo Hikawa...  
  
???: Guerreras de la Tierra, ustedes han sido transportadas aquí, gracias a mi...debo de aclarar el corazón de su líder para que su poder regrese...y tiene que ser lo mas pronto posible porque el futuro de la tierra esta en peligro....  
  
Lita: Pero...quién eres???  
  
Mina: Lo único que puedo ver es una sombra borrosa...  
  
???: Soy...  
  
Serena: (Con cara sorprendida) Ella es...yo....  
  
Todos: Que?!?!  
  
Princesa Serena: Así es, yo soy la hija de la Reina Serenity...y vine a explicar lo correcto a Sailor Moon. Los hechos que han sucedido en su presente han permitido esta conexión con el pasado ya que si no se hace algo pronto...su futuro peligra...  
  
Serena: De que hablas?  
  
Princesa Serena: Como ya sabrán...Metalia era la que regía el Negaverso, entonces todas las acciones de Beryl eran estipuladas por ella...y así se podrán dar cuenta de que ella fue la que poseyó a Beryl en el pasado para que iniciara la lucha entre la luna con el Negaverso...  
  
Mina: Es decir que Beryl era buena en el pasado???  
  
Princesa Serena: Si, así es, ella era la soberana del Polo Norte...era un reina benévola y querida por sus seguidores...pero al ser corrompida por el Negaverso...muchas personas con malas intenciones se aliaron a ella y tramaron el ataque a la luna...  
  
Ami: Eso quiere decir que Metalia ya tenía las intenciones de atacar a la Luna desde antes de poseer a Beryl...?  
  
Princesa Serena: Correcto, lo único que ella necesitaba era encontrar un blanco débil con el cual pudiera ella empezar esta guerra...mas no la empezó sin motivos...  
  
Michiru: A que te refieres...  
  
Princesa Serena: Desde que nací yo...Metalia era una de las mejores seguidoras de mi madre, pero poco a poco ella llegó a sentir rencores y resentimientos en contra de ella, y cuando llegué a esta edad ella enloqueció totalmente cuando vio que yo estaba enamorada del Príncipe de la Tierra...  
  
Hotaru: Porque?  
  
Princesa Serena: Porque ella sabía que si no podía tener el control de la Luna obtendría el poder en la Tierra; por lo que sus planes eran hacer que Endymion se enamorara de ella...pero todo esto le resultó mal cuando el, también le confeso el amor que sentía por mi...  
  
Serena: Y que sucedió después???  
  
Princesa Serena: Al día siguiente mi madre notó su ausencia, rápidamente la fueron a buscar todos los guardias reales por los palacios y sus derredores pero no encontraron ningún rastro...así que mi madre asumió que se había ido sin decir adiós...  
  
Luna: Eso explica la actitud de la reina poco tiempo antes del ataque del Negaverso...  
  
Princesa Serena: Así es Luna, mi madre ya sentía que algo se tramaba en contra de la luna, sabía que había personas en la tierra que tramaban destruir la belleza del Milenio de Plata...  
  
Haruka: Pero que sucedió después...  
  
Princesa Serena: Metalia, al ver que no pudo movilizar a los habitantes de la Tierra para que crearan una guerra entre ellos y la luna...juntó a rebeldes y personas descarriadas y formó un ejercito listo para iniciar la guerra milenaria con la luna...  
  
Ami: Dentro de toda esa gente destacaron los antiguos 4 comandantes del Negaverso???  
  
Princesa Serena: Aunque no lo crean...Jedite, Zoicite, Kunzite y Nephrite, formaban parte del ejercito de la luna pero Metalia se las arregló para convencerlos en que debían de destruir el Imperio Lunar...  
  
Artemis: Que sucedió después de esto...?  
  
Princesa Serena: Lo que ustedes ya conocen...después del último baile entre mi amado Endymion y yo, comenzó la guerra, en donde todos perdimos la vida...y mi madre...nuestra madre Sailor Moon (viendo hacia Serena) sacrificó su vida para darnos una segunda oportunidad...ya que ella sabía que el Negaverso regresaría; ella tomó la decisión de permitirnos una vida en el futuro, y poder vencer las adversidades que se presentaran...  
  
Serena: Eso quiere decir...  
  
Princesa Serena: ...Que tu no tuviste la culpa de la muerte de la Reina Serenity...ella nos amaba tanto a todos que sacrificó su vida para permitirnos a nosotros otra...  
  
Serena: Gracias...Princesa...me has devuelto la seguridad que mi corazón necesitaba saber...  
  
Princesa Serena: Recuerden...vivan el presente para destruir los obscuros recuerdos del pasado...Metalia será débil cuando su unión cree un lazo dentro de su corazón, entre el pasado y el presente;...y no se preocupen por Rini...ella estará bien; ustedes tienen la decisión Sailor Scouts...Adiós....(con estas últimas palabras la Princesa desaparece) y todas regresaron al Templo Hikawa, desapareciendo así la dimensión en la que se encontraban...  
  
Lita: Nuestras plumas de transformación!!!  
  
Mina: Han recuperado su fuerza!  
  
Ami: Y el broche de Serena también!!!  
  
Serena: Ahora solo nos queda tomar una decisión para saber que hacer en contra de Metalia....*Serena agarró su broche y lo froto tiernamente en su mejilla derecha diciendo: Gracias Madre...Gracias Princesa de la Luna Milenaria...ahora salvaré el presente de los que quiero...y el mío*  
  
*Fin de la 3era. parte 


	4. El Sueño de Rini

*4ta. Parte  
  
*El sueño de Rini*  
  
Ya que las chicas habían recuperado sus transformaciones y sus poderes estaban de regreso, lo único que faltaba era la predicción de la Princesa Serena: Que Rini despertaría pronto y por si sola...  
  
*En el templo Hikawa*  
  
Serena: Espero que Rini se encuentre bien...  
  
Mina: Que estará soñando??? De seguro esta soñando en alguna cita con algún chico que le guste ^0^.  
  
Artemis: Mina, estamos hablando de los sueños de Rini no de los tuyos!!!  
  
Mina: Bueno...pero recordemos que..."La vida es corta y el amor es una batalla!!! "  
  
Todos: '__________________________________'UUUUUUUU  
  
Artemis: No querrás decir..."La vida es corta, ama mientras puedas"???  
  
Mina: ^-^;;; Jejeje Bueno pero ustedes me entendieron...  
  
Rini yacía en la cama en el cuarto donde todos estaban, parecía tan clamada, casi como si no tuviera nada y solo descansase...pero dentro de sus sueños, algo vital para esta batalla iba a suceder...  
  
*INICIA SUEÑO DE RINI (Todo a partir de aquí pertenece al sueño de Rini)*  
  
Rini se encontraba en una gran heladería...al parecer para ella sola, donde pudiera disfrutar de todo el helado que ella quisiese, era un lugar grande, con adornos vistosos en las grandes y coloridas paredes color amarillo pastel, además había mesas individuales con su silla ambas coloreadas en un dulce color azul, el aroma se percibía rápidamente, ya que uno podía descubrir que pertenecía a un delicioso chocolate derretido; además el suelo parecía de cristal, ya que era transparente y se podían ver los reflejos de uno mismo comiendo su helado. No muy lejos de las mesas se veía una barra cubierta de distintos y deliciosos helados preparados en maneras diferentes, además había vasos grandes llenos de malteada de fresa, chocolate y vainilla, y no muy lejos de ahí había una gran mesa con una inmensa variedad de galletas, pasteles de 3 leches y pasteles de helado...  
  
Rini: Delicioso!!! Helados!!! Helados!!! Y mas Helados!!! De fresa, de chocolate, de nuez, de limón, de vainilla, napolitano, cereza, fresa con galletas de chocolate....^0^ Delicioso!!!! No se cuantos de estos pueda comer!!!! No...no puedo...no se lo que me paso, pero se que esta no es la realidad...pero como salgo de aquí.... ...Para empezar, donde estoy???  
  
???: Estas en un sueño Pequeña Dama....  
  
Rini: Quien anda ahí???  
  
???: Por el momento no te puedo revelar quién soy pero con el tiempo te iré contando cosas de mi....me recuerdas Rini....recuerdas esta frase???  
  
Rini: No...no puede ser!!!!  
  
Al decir esto Rini corrió a abrazar a la persona que le estaba hablando ya que, al parecer Rini lo conocía perfectamente.  
  
Rini: Elliot no puedo creer que regresaras a mis sueños...porque??? Acaso vienes de visita??? ^^  
  
Elliot: No Rini, lamentablemente no vengo solamente de visita...tengo que informarte algo muy importante...  
  
Rini: Que sucede???  
  
Elliot: Como ya sabes, Metalia ha aparecido, esto quiere decir, que el Negaverso ha vuelto...  
  
Rini: Si, ya tuve la desgracia de conocer a esa tal Metalia...  
  
Elliot: Pues tuve que venir en tus sueños, ya que era la única forma en la que podía verte, y que el enemigo no me viera.  
  
Rini: Pero, acaso Metalia puede verte???  
  
Elliot: Creo que me tengo que explicar mejor...  
  
Rini: Que?! De que hablas!?  
  
Elliot: Rini he llegado del futuro...y gracias al regreso de Metalia las cosas allá no han estado tan calmadas...  
  
Rini: Como están todos allá???  
  
Elliot: Al volver, Metalia ha cambiado el futuro; ya que si las Sailors en este presente no han vencido a Metalia...eso quiere decir que ella se las arregló para seguir viva y llegar hasta el Tokio de Cristal...  
  
Rini: No entiendo...  
  
Elliot: Digamos que si Metalia sigue viva ahora...lo seguirá estando en el futuro...  
  
Rini: Eso quiere decir que, Metalia esta en el futuro como si nosotros jamás la hubiéramos vencido???  
  
Elliot: Exacto.  
  
Rini: Pero dime...como esta todo en Tokio de Cristal???  
  
Elliot: Tanto las Sailors como la Neo Reina Serena y el Rey Endymion están atrapados en el palacio. Aun así las Sailors...lo están protegiendo de cualquier ataque que provenga de espíritus del Negaverso, pero no creo que resistan mucho....  
  
Rini: Porque??? No se supone que las Sailor Scouts del futuro son mas fuertes???  
  
Elliot: Si lo sé, pero pareciera que las fuerzas de Metalia crecen a cada minuto, y las Sailors no pueden durar tanto, su fuerza se está agotando...  
  
Rini: Pero aun si yo despertase, no podría ayudarles con mi débil transformación y ataque. Dulce Corazón Rosa!!! Que es eso!!! Ni siquiera le hace cosquillas al enemigo....reitero...es lo único que le hace al enemigo!!! Serena ha pasado a su transformación Eternal, y de ningún modo podría regresar a su etapa anterior para transformarse junto conmigo...y aun así serian muchos problemas...ya que te tendríamos que invocarte y....  
  
Elliot: La Neo Reina Serena sabe eso y por eso me ha mandado a tus sueños...ella te ha brindado un nuevo poder...  
  
Rini: En serio??? Una nueva transformación???  
  
Elliot: Si...Podrías prestarme tu broche un momento???  
  
Rini: Claro!!! ^.^  
  
Rini le entregó a Elliot su broche de transformación, Elliot lo tomo entre sus manos y cerro sus ojos...entonces se concentro y después de unos segundos...salió un brillo casi cegador de entre sus manos...  
  
Elliot: Ahí tienes...un nuevo broche de transformación...  
  
Rini: Gra...Gracias...Elliot, y por favor dale las gracias a mi madre...  
  
Elliot: No hay problema Rini, prometo que cuidare a cada uno de tus seres queridos en el futuro...  
  
Rini: Espera...que debo de decir para transformarme???  
  
Elliot: Tu corazón te dirá que es lo que tienes que decir...me despido, cuídate mucho por favor Pequeña Dama...(terminando estas ultimas palabras Elliot desaparece)  
  
Rini: Que es lo que tengo que decir...probemos...  
  
Rini empezó a tratar con varias frases de transformación, pero al parecer ninguna le funcionaba; ella se concentró tanto que no se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la heladería...sino en el bosque de los sueños de Pegaso....  
  
Rini: Como rayos llegué aquí...  
  
Pegaso: Al verte batallar tanto con tus palabras de transformación, pensé que el traerte aquí te despejaría un poco la mente...  
  
Rini: Elliot...quiero decir Pegaso...no sería mas fácil que me dijeras lo que tengo que decir??? Para ser sincera no creo que sea tiempo de que estemos jugando a: "Adivine la frase..."  
  
Pegaso: Para ser sincero yo también...la reina no me dijo las palabras de transformación a mi...ella me dijo que si buscabas dentro de tu corazón y hacías una cósmica conexión con las estrellas...hallarías las palabras correctas...  
  
Rini: Veamos...(Rini cerró sus ojos y se puso a meditar en las palabras del Pegaso, buscó dentro de su corazón, recordó el poder de las estrellas, y también recordó lo indispensable de su presencia allá afuera con todos los demás y entonces...) Lo tengo!!! ------------------Cosmic Star-Love Power!!! Make up!!!!!-------------------  
  
Al decir esto Rini se vio envuelta en una luz resplandeciente en un tenue color rosa y empezó la transformación...  
  
Pegaso: Muy bien...ahora eres...Cosmic Sailor Chibi Moon...  
  
Rini: Vaya...si que mi madre me otorgó un nuevo poder...ahora tengo que salir de aquí. Muchas gracias Pegaso, me has dejado ver la transparencia de mis poderes y además me has hecho entender que tengo que luchar por mis seres queridos tanto en el presente como en el futuro...  
  
Pegaso: Adiós Pequeña Dama...y recuerda...mi promesa de proteger a tus seres queridos del futuro, seguirá en pie...  
  
Rini: Lo sé....Gracias...  
  
Después de despedirse el bosque de los sueños desapareció, al igual que Pegaso, y Rini ahora se encontraba en una dimensión, de la cual saldría muy pronto...  
  
Rini: Poder Cósmico, realiza una conexión entre mi corazón y el deseo de salir de este sueño sin fin...une también el poder de las estrellas...ahora!!!!!  
  
Invocando su poder, Rini desaparece de esta dimensión y despierta acostada en el templo Hikawa y es recibida con alegría por todos.  
  
*FIN DEL SUEÑO DE RINI*  
  
*En el templo Hikawa*  
  
Hotaru: Rini has vuelto...  
  
Setsuna: Pero...que es lo que llevas puesto Pequeña Dama....????  
  
Lita: Acaso es una nueva transformación???  
  
Rini: Digamos que ahora ya soy una Sailor de verdad...soy: Cosmic Sailor Suited Soldier Chibi Moon.  
  
Serena: (Con voz de liderazgo y convicción) Ahora que Rini ha despertado y tiene una nueva transformación...podemos prepararnos ya para la batalla...  
  
Todos: Si!!!  
  
Rini: (Pensando) Gracias Elliot...Gracias Mamá...  
  
*Fin de la 4ta. Parte 


	5. El regreso del espíritu de Sailor Saturn

*5ta. Parte  
  
*El regreso del Espíritu de Sailor Saturn*  
  
Rini ya había regresado en sí, como la Princesa Serena lo había predicho...ahora las Sailors ya estaban listas para adentrarse a las batallas, pero Luna y Artemis le recomendaron a todos que se separaran en dos grupos, el grupo de las inner Scouts y el grupo de las outers Scouts. Rini se iría al grupo de las inners junto con Luna y Diana, y Artemis se iba a quedar con las outers. Los 3 gatos sugirieron esto para crear estrategias entre dos grupos separados y estar preparados por si en un momento se llegaran a separar durante la batalla, al igual de que Michiru lo sugirió ya que el grupo de outers Scouts necesitaba hacerse más fuerte para poder vencer al enemigo y ser una competencia. Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka y los demás aceptaron esto y se separaron. Las outers irían a entrenar a varios lugares mientras que los inners se quedarían en el Templo Hikawa.  
  
Serena: Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, por favor cuídense y tengan mucho cuidado...recordemos que los enemigos allá afuera son mas fuertes que antes...  
  
Haruka: Así lo haremos, cabeza de bombón...  
  
Serena: ^^;  
  
Michiru: Además, regresaremos a tiempo para poder ir todas juntas a derrotar a Metalia...  
  
Hotaru: Y también hay que salvar a Darien...  
  
Setsuna: Nos veremos pronto chicas...  
  
(Las outers salen del templo Hikawa y se van)  
  
Las outers recorrieron la ciudad de Juuban, Tokio...hasta llegar a un parque muy extraño...  
  
Haruka: El viento parece decirnos que nada bueno se encuentra aquí...  
  
Setsuna: Definitivamente es una presencia malvada...  
  
Hotaru: Y no es una maligna cualquiera...  
  
Michiru: El poder es mas fuerte...  
  
El bosque en el que se encontraban las outers se vio rodeado por una barrera negra, impidiéndoles la salida, además el bosque se torno seco y tenebroso, como si estuviese embrujado y la obscuridad era prominente, no dejaba ver nada por ningún lado. Las chicas difícilmente podían verse pero...  
  
Artemis: Chicas...no veo nada donde están???  
  
Hotaru: Te tengo Artemis...ahora solo nos falta encontrar a las demás...  
  
*Cerca de ahí...*  
  
Haruka: Michiru! Donde estás???  
  
Michiru: (atrás de Haruka) No te preocupes...nunca me separo de ti Haruka. ^^  
  
Haruka: ^^; Ahora solo nos falta encontrar a Setsuna, Hotaru y Artemis...  
  
*En otro lugar*  
  
Hotaru: (tropezando con algo o alguien) Ouch....  
  
Artemis: Creo que es...  
  
Setsuna: Hotaru...eres tu? Artemis tu también?  
  
Hotaru: Que bien que te encontramos Setsuna....donde estarán Haruka y Michiru???  
  
*Detrás de Hotaru, Setsuna y Artemis...*  
  
Haruka: Nos llamabas pequeña Hotaru???  
  
Michiru: Ya estamos al fin todos juntos...  
  
Artemis: Lo mejor será que se transformen, para evitar perdernos de nuevo...  
  
Todas: Esta bien!  
  
Hotaru: Saturn Planet Power!!! Make-Up!!!  
  
Haruka: Uranus Planet Power!!! Make-up!!!  
  
Michiru: Neptune Planet Power!!! Make-up!!!  
  
Setsuna: Pluto Planet Power!!! Make-up!!!  
  
*Todas se transforman*  
  
???: Bienvenidas Sailor Tontas!!!  
  
Haruka: Quien anda ahí!!??  
  
???: Aquí es donde perecerán...Jajajajaja!!!!  
  
Setsuna: Date a conocer!!!  
  
???: Bueno...pero aunque se los diga, van a morir de cualquier forma así que no importa! Jajajajaja  
  
Michiru: Que pésimo sentido del humor...  
  
???: Mi nombre es Muhrido una de las malignas que mi ama Metalia ha revivido....  
  
Artemis: Tu!!! Tu fuiste la que ataco el Parque de Diversiones "El País de los Sueños" verdad... Muhrido: Así es pequeño gato...Pero ya no tengo el mismo poder...antes Sailor Moon me venció con una tiara, pero ahora ya no pasará eso... 0_0??? Que...Sailor Moon no está aquí...Que lastima, yo la quería matar con mis propias manos...;_; Que lastima... Bueno mataré a estas en lugar de ella...Jajajajaja  
  
Haruka: Ja! Parloteas mucho y haces poco, toma esto!!! World Shaking!!!  
  
Michiru: El mundo no debería presenciar tu pésimo humor!!! Deep Submerge!!!  
  
Muhrido: Ahhh...que gran masaje...uuuu y viene acompañado de una fresca brisa marina...Les dije que ya no tengo los poderes de antes...y ya me hicieron enfadar, tomen esto!!! Viento Venenoso!!! (Este poder rodeo a las Scouts de un viento con propiedades altamente venenosas)  
  
Hotaru: No puedo....res...pi...rar...  
  
Michiru: Sailor Uranus...este es nuestro fin....  
  
Setsuna: No puede ser...que con un simple ataque...  
  
Haruka: ...seamos....derrota...das....  
  
(Después de un momento las outer Scouts habían sido envenenadas y vencidas por la maligna Muhrido...y lo único que Artemis podía hacer era esperar a que alguna abriera sus ojos)  
  
Muhrido: Ya tan rápido las vencí!!! Ay que lastima...bueno iré a recorrer el bosque...tal vez encuentre a mas gente y le robaré su vida Jajajajaja.....(Se va la maligna, dejando atrás a las Scouts)  
  
Haruka: (En sus pensamientos) No...no podemos ser vencidas tan fácilmente...tengo que levantarme!!! Pero porque no puedo!!!  
  
Michiru: (En sus pensamientos) Que van a decir las demás cuando vean que fuimos derrotadas!!! No podemos dejar que esto suceda...Auxilio!!!  
  
Setsuna: (En sus pensamientos) Pequeña Dama...Sailor Moon...Chicas...perdónenme no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a esta maligna...  
  
Hotaru: (En sus pensamientos) Rini...Serena...Darien...perdónenme...  
  
Artemis: No puedo creer que hayan sido derrotadas...  
  
En ese momento de desesperación para las outers y para Artemis, todo parecía perdido, ya que esa Maligna se iba a salir con las suyas pero algo no iba a permitir que eso sucediese... Una luz resplandeciente rodeo a las Sailors y a Artemis...envolviéndolos con una cálida sensación de seguridad...pero este poder todos lo sentían conocido...como si ya hubiera estado presente en el un pasado no muy lejano y así era...  
  
???: Sailor Scouts del Sistema Solar Exterior...acaso dejarán que un enemigo tan patético las venza así de fácil???  
  
Haruka: (Despertando lentamente de su desmayo) Quién...Quién eres tu???  
  
Michiru: (Despertando lentamente de su desmayo) Date...a conocer...  
  
???: Pero ustedes ya me conocen...  
  
Artemis: No logro distinguir a esa figura que nos está hablando....  
  
???: Sailor Saturn...no puedes dejar que algo así te ocurra...recuerda que eres la Sailor de la Destrucción...tu no puedes morir aquí...  
  
Hotaru: (Despertando lentamente de su desmayo) Eso lo se...pero porque se me hace familiar tu voz...  
  
Setsuna: (Despertando lentamente de su desmayo) Acaso tu eres...  
  
???: Yo soy el espíritu de Sailor Saturn...el mismo espíritu que despertó a Hotaru y salvó a Rini...  
  
Michiru: Pero donde estamos...  
  
Espíritu de Sailor Saturn: Estamos en el mismo bosque donde se desmayaron, solo que hice una pequeña barrera para que la Maligna no pudiera vernos...  
  
Artemis: Y a que has venido...  
  
Espíritu de Sailor Saturn: Como ustedes ya sabrán, Sailor Chibi Moon ya tiene un nuevo poder, las Sailor Scouts del Sistema Solar interior tienen un gran poder y Sailor Moon está en su transformación Eternal...pero ustedes todavía no tienen un poder suficiente para poder enfrentar dignamente a este nuevo y mejorado poder del Negaverso...por eso...he venido a darles un nuevo poder...este viene directo del centro de sus planetas guardianes...y tiene una gran resistencia...  
  
Hotaru: Y como podemos estar seguras de que es tan efectivo...ya fuimos vencidas una vez...  
  
Setsuna: Pero...acaso con el nuevo poder podríamos vencer al enemigo sin complicación...?  
  
Espíritu de Sailor Saturn: No precisamente, tendrán ustedes un gran nuevo poder...pero para hacerlo efectivo contra Metalia tendrán que trabajar en conjunto con las demás Sailors...  
  
Haruka: Y que esperamos...no hay tiempo que perder...  
  
Espíritu de Sailor Saturn: Así es...(el espíritu les pidió a las Scouts que pusieran sus plumas de transformación en un mismo lugar, para poder llenarlas de este nuevo poder) Ahora..."Poder del corazón de los planetas exteriores brinda un nuevo poder a las guerreras para poder vencer a este enemigo que ha vuelto a traer discordia"(Con las palabras que dijo el espíritu de Sailor Saturn las plumas de las Scouts brillaron fuertemente, cambiando de aspecto además de que se veían mas poderosas, y la transformación pasada delas outer Scouts desapareció) Ahora...tomen sus plumas de transformación y digan el nombre de su respectivo planeta seguido de Planet Crystal Power...  
  
Cada uno tomó su respectiva pluma de transformación y siguió las palabras del Espíritu de Sailor Saturn....  
  
Haruka: Uranus Planet Crystal Power!!! Make-Up!!!  
  
Michiru: Neptune Planet Crystal Power!!! Make-Up!!!  
  
Setsuna: Pluto Planet Crystal Power!!! Make-Up!!!  
  
Hotaru: Saturn Planet Crystal Power!!! Make-Up!!!  
  
*Haruka fue envuelta entre trozos de tierra y arena que la rodeaban cubriendo sus brazos y piernas, mientras que un brillo salía de su cadera creando su falda color azul marino, sus botines se iban formando de abajo hacia arriba en una gama de colores en tonos claros y su tiara relucía desde su frente donde empezaba a formarse; también un pequeño brillo cubrió sus labios dándoles un color crema, el broche en el centro de su pecho brillaba cada vez mas anunciando que la transformación estaba llegando a su fin...desapareciendo la arena y la tierra Sailor Uranus termino en su pose decidida, afirmando que ya estaba lista para atacar... Michiru era bañada entre cascadas de agua y algunas brisas marinas, su tiara relucía en un gran color Aguamarina. Un brillo pintaba sus labios en un color rosa, y otro brillo destellaba desde su cadera formando una falda en un color verde mar, su broche brillaba y su traje terminaba de aparecer; en unos instantes termino en su pose sutil anunciando que ya estaba lista... La elegancia de la transformación de Setsuna era impresionante, ráfagas de color vino rodearon sus dos piernas y sus dos brazos, un brillo mostraba que sus labios habían sido coloreados en un tono rozado, mientras que otro brillo se denotaba en su frente, era su tiara que estaba terminando de aparecer; su falda de color verde obscuro apareció y sus botas estaban empezando a presenciarse, en una vuelta elegante Sailor Pluto nos mostraba junto con su báculo (y llave de la puerta del tiempo) que su "Hora" de pelea estaba próxima. Y por último Hotaru en una transformación espectacular de luces y colores lila y morado obscuro, mostraba como todo su cuerpo era envuelto en lazos de color morado claro, mientras que su tiara empezaba a presenciarse; su falda aparecía rápidamente en presencia de luces color lila, sus botas espectaculares aparecían con destellos y su broche brillaba como una fluorita a la luz, mientras que sus labios eran envueltos en una luz morada, en una pose muy firme, junto con su báculo de destrucción termino la transformación.  
  
Espíritu de Sailor Saturn: Ahora son Super Star Sailor Scouts...  
  
Michiru: Muchas gracias Sailor Saturn...  
  
Artemis: Pero...como supiste que estábamos en aprietos...  
  
Espíritu de Sailor Saturn: Así como alguna vez, vine a salvar a Hotaru, Rini y Serena...volví gracias al llamado que las Sailor Scouts hicieron mientras estaban inconscientes...además el nuevo poder también ha sido creado en parte por ellas mismas...  
  
Setsuna: Muchas gracias...  
  
Haruka: Gracias Sailor Saturn...  
  
Hotaru: Ahora podemos destruir a esa Maligna...  
  
Espíritu de Sailor Saturn: Suerte en su búsqueda por el máximo poder...hasta luego Sailor Scouts...manténganse sanas y salvas...Adiós...(Las ultimas palabras de ese espíritu alentaron mas a las chicas a vencer al enemigo, asimismo el espíritu desapareció junto con la barrera que cubría a las Scouts..) Muhrido: (Que estaba cerca de donde estaban las Outer Scouts) Aja!!!! Con que siguen vivas, ehhhh!!! Pues no será por mucho!!!! Viento Venenoso!!!!!!!!  
  
Haruka: Ja! Ni creas que va a volver a funcionar...toma esto...!!! Imperious Erossion!!!!!!!! (Este ataque hizo que el suelo donde estaba la Maligna estallara en miles de pedazos dañándola gravemente)  
  
Muhrido: (Con voz cortante) Co...Como...puede ser esto posible...  
  
Michiru: Y aún falta...Tropical Tsunami!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (El ataque hizo que aguas tropicales cayeran con todo su peso en la Maligna)  
  
Muhrido: x____x que sucede!!! Como pudieron hacerse tan poderosas!!!!????  
  
Setsuna: Pagaras muy caro lo que hiciste....Time Essence!!!! (Este ataque hizo que el tiempo de Muhrido se distorsionara causándole mayor daño)  
  
Hotaru: Y para terminar....Silent Death!!!! (Un gran y poderoso ataque que concentraba la fuerza de destrucción de este planeta, se podía presenciar una gran luz morada con lazos color lila y varios destellos rodeando a la Maligna)  
  
Muhrido: (Moribunda) Morí, volví, ataque y ahora....vuelvo a morir.....(Desaparece...)  
  
Todas: Genial!!! (Y celebraron su victoria y obtención de nuevos poderes...)  
  
*En el polo norte, en el Punto D del Negaverso...*  
  
Metalia: Esas Sailor Scouts ya vencieron a dos de mis malignas revividas...pero aún así no podrán recuperar a mi querido Darien...Jajajajaja....  
  
A un lado de donde estaba Metalia, estaba el cuerpo de Darien...rodeado por una tapa de cristal...como si estuviera en una tumba de ese material....pero aun con vida...ya que podía respirar... También...cerca de donde estaba Metalia se oía la risa de 5 chicas...que revivieron gracias a Metalia. Ellas le pidieron que las trajera de vuelta para saldar cuentas con las Sailor Scouts...  
  
??? 1: Ama Metalia, nosotras no le fallaremos...  
  
??? 2: Una vez matamos a las Sailors y ahora con este nuevo poder...las borraremos de este planeta...  
  
??? 3: Nosotras somos mas fuertes que nunca, déjenos todo en nuestras manos...  
  
??? 4: Ahora, pagaremos nuestra venganza...  
  
??? 5: ...Y nuestro trofeo serán las Sailor Scouts...  
  
Todas ???: Jajajajaja  
  
*Fin de la 5ta. Parte 


	6. El secreto de Metalia

*6ta. Parte  
  
*El secreto de Metalia*  
  
*En el punto D del Polo Norte*  
  
Metalia: DD girls vayan, encuentren y destruyan a Sailor Scouts, ellas tienen un nuevo poder, pero no creo que sea suficiente para vencerlas a ustedes.  
  
DD girl1: No se preocupe ama, las Sailors caerán en nuestras trampas de nuevo...  
  
DD girl3: ...Y morirán lenta y dolorosamente....  
  
DD girl5: ...Tal y como ellas nos hicieron eso a nosotras...  
  
DD girl2: ...Tendrán una muerte tan desesperante que rogarán para que las matemos rápido...  
  
DD girl4: ...Y su futuro de sobrevivir, ama Metalia, estará asegurado...  
  
Terminando de dar sus ultimas declaraciones de venganza las DD girls desaparecieron y fueron en busca de las Sailors, dejando a Metalia sola, viendo el cuerpo de Darien en esa especie de caja de cristal.  
  
Metalia: Querido Endymion, sabes porque he vuelto con sed de venganza? Acaso entiendes el dolor que sentí al saber que te perdería por siempre, y que la princesa Serena sería tu amante por toda la eternidad??? ---Por eso es que destruí el Milenio de Plata...porque no podía permitir que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos, jamás anhele tener el cristal de plata....solamente hasta que este fue vital para que yo sobreviviera. Tu silencio es muy apacible, así que te contaré porque fui traída de vuelta a esta era...  
  
----Cuando las Sailor Scouts, vencieron a Beryl y con ella el Negaverso, la poca fuerza que me quedaba...la utilice para encerrarme en una pequeña esfera, donde el poder del cristal de plata no pudiera dañarme. Esto lo hice para poder sobrevivir hasta el momento indicado donde tu Endymion y yo, la soberana Metalia, pudiéramos reinar en todo el mundo, y esas Sailor Scouts solo fueran guerreras y nada más. Así pasaron días, semanas y meses, encerrada en esa pequeña esfera, sufriendo en ese traicionero frío, en donde estuve mucho tiempo, hasta que un destello de luz, me permitió un segunda oportunidad, ese brillo, era nada mas y nada menos que una partícula minúscula del cristal de plata, que se había desprendido en la batalla decisiva contra Beryl; así aproveche la poca energía que tenía y me acerque a ese pequeño fragmento, y así inconscientemente obtuve un cuerpo...un cuerpo que me iba a dar una nueva oportunidad de terminar lo que en un pasado no me fue permitido concluir. Es por eso que mis fuerzas se han acrecentado, porque ahora tengo una parte del poder de Sailor Moon y del cristal de plata... Al tener un cuerpo nuevo...por unos minutos me desorienté, ya que no sabía la situación en la que me encontraba, ni sabía que era lo que me había pasado, pero al poco tiempo entendí que las radiaciones que yo emitía en el polo norte, se mezclaron con el pequeño fragmento del cristal plateado, brindándome así una nueva y gran fuente de poder; la cual me serviría para traer a la vida a mis antiguos guerreros que alguna vez fueron vencidos por el poder de las Sailors. Esa es la forma en que volví de nuevo a la vida, y haré todo lo posible para que Sailor Moon me de el cristal de plata y así sellar este poder en mi y tener una vida y cuerpo eterno, para poder estar al lado del ser que mas he amado...tu Endymion...  
  
Finalizando las declaraciones de Metalia, Darien abrió sus ojos visualizando que ya no estaba con su querida Serena, si no que ahora estaba en una pequeña caja de cristal, que arduamente le permitía movimiento alguno, y que también estaba en manos de un enemigo que no sabía que tan lejos podría llegar su ambición de poder y supuesto amor...así que ahora por su propia seguridad Darien seguiría fingiendo su desmayo, hasta encontrar el momento preciso en el cual podría hacer algo para salvarse de Metalia.  
  
*En el templo Hikawa*  
  
Serena: Darien...no te preocupes...el destino no permitirá que nuestro amor sea vencido por una sombra del pasado; el amor prevalecerá ante todo y la luz, hará ver a Metalia que tiene que desistir en su idea de cambiar algo que ya esta predicho...nuestro amor...  
  
*Fin de la 6ta. parte*  
  
(Esto fue solo un interludio de la historia, pero lo considere un capitulo por la importancia que tiene esta parte) *Interludio: Es un entreacto, o sea un intermedio por así decirlo...para los que no sabían. ^__^* 


	7. Un encuentro inesperado

*7a. Parte  
  
"Encuentro Inesperado"  
  
Después de la batalla con Muhrido, y de haber obtenido sus nuevos poderes las outers volvieron de nuevo al templo Hikawa para informar todo lo sucedido en el bosque. Todos en el templo Hikawa estaban felices porque ahora podrían ir al Punto D del polo norte para poder volver a derrotar a la malvada Metalia y poder detenerla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde; sin dudarlo todas las Sailors se pusieron en sus posiciones respectivas para poder realizar la teletransportación de las Sailors.  
  
Luna: Chicas, tengan mucho cuidado, por favor.  
  
Artemis: Recuerden que el polo norte es traicionero y no sabemos que les depara allá.  
  
Diana: Pequeña Dama, por favor tenga cuidado, me gustaría verla de nuevo sana y salva.  
  
Serena: Así lo haremos Luna.  
  
Mina: No te preocupes Artemis, con nuestra fuerza nadie nos vencerá. Recuerda que: "El que espera, alcanza!!!!"  
  
Todos: ----_________---Ú  
  
Artemis: Mina, no querrás decir: "El que persevera alcanza"???  
  
Mina: Jajajajaja ^_^'  
  
Rini: Gracias Diana, claro que volveré.  
  
Serena: Listas? Ahora  
  
Todas: Teletransportación de las Sailors!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El cuarto del templo Hikawa se iluminó con cada uno de los colores característicos de las 10 Sailors y también entre destellos de luces blancas, las Sailor Scouts desaparecieron.  
  
-----------------------------* En el Polo Norte *--------------------------- -----  
  
DD girl 1: Jajajajaja esas niñas tontas se están acercando.  
  
DD girl 3: Pero son más de las que esperábamos, creen que podamos vencerlas.  
  
DD girl 5: Que estupideces dices, claro que si! Con este nuevo poder que nos ha dado nuestra ama Metalia, y con nuestra arma secreta, jamás perderemos.  
  
DD girl 2: Escóndanse, creo que ya han llegado.  
  
*Cerca de donde estaban las DD girls  
  
Rini: Creo que....ya...hemos llegado.  
  
Rei: Dónde estará el punto D???  
  
Serena: Si caminamos derecho, creo que en algunos cuantos minutos podremos verlo...  
  
Haruka: Algo no anda muy bien aquí chicas.  
  
Setsuna: Fue demasiado fácil llegar aquí, sin ninguna bienvenida del enemigo.  
  
Hotaru: Estén alertas.  
  
Lita: Será mejor que avancemos.  
  
*Las chicas caminaron solo unos pasos cuando.....  
  
DD girl 4: Jajajajaja, mueran Sailor Scouts!!!!!!!! Tempestad de espinas!!!!! (Miles de espinas, acompañadas de ráfagas de aire, cubrieron a las Sailors, impidiéndoles movimiento alguno)  
  
Rei: No pienses que con eso nos derrotarás... Mars Flame Sniper!!!  
  
DD girl 4: No gracias, hoy no quiero asolearme...Jajajaja (Al decir esto puso la mano enfrente de la flecha de fuego y la desintegró)  
  
DD girl 5: Creo que ya recordaron quienes somos, verdad??? (aparecen las otras 3 DD girls)  
  
Ami: No puede ser!!!  
  
Mina: Cómo es posible que hayan vuelto!!!???  
  
Lita: Nosotras las destruimos con nuestras propias manos!!!  
  
DD girl 2: Así es, pero nuestra ama Metalia, nos volvió a la vida para destruirlas...  
  
DD girl 3: ...Y para que no estropeen su malvado plan...Jajajaja...  
  
Michiru: No se quiénes son ustedes, pero jamás nos impedirán destruir el mal!!  
  
DD girl 1: Calla!!! DD girls ataque subterráneo!!!! (Después de la orden, las 5 guerreras se sepultaron en la tierra)  
  
Rei: Sailor Moon, esta volviendo a pasar...  
  
Serena: Jamás permitiré que estos seres me quiten de nuevo lo que mas quiero en este mundo.  
  
Lita: Aunque tengan mas fuerza que antes, las derrotaremos!!!  
  
Todas: Si!!!  
  
Mina: Cuidado!!!! Sailor Moon debajo de ti!!! Mina empujó a Sailor Moon a un lado de donde se veía un brillo de luz morado obscuro, proveniente del suelo.  
  
Serena: Sailor Venus!!!!!!!!! No!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No permitiré que suceda de nuevo!!!!!!!  
  
La luz morado obscuro salió a la superficie, tomando con lazos de ramas verdes a Sailor Venus, llevándola bajo tierra...  
  
Serena: Sailor Venus, no...no de nuevo...no lo permitiré...(Sailor Moon saca su cetro...) Starlight HoneyMoon.....  
  
Haruka: No Sailor Moon, si haces eso, tu misma destruirás a Sailor Venus...  
  
Serena: Pero...-decía Sailor Moon entre sollozos y algunas lágrimas que ya empezaban a salir de sus ojos-  
  
Setsuna: Así es Sailor Moon...Sailor Venus es más fuerte ahora y no creo que se de por vencida tan fácilmente...  
  
*Bajo tierra en donde estaban las DD girls con su prisionera  
  
DD girl 1: Nos volvemos a ver Sailor Scout!!!  
  
Mina: Déjenme ir!!!!! (haciendo esfuerzos para zafarse de las garras del enemigo)  
  
DD girl 4: Jamás....sufre lo que tu y tus amigas nos hicieron sufrir...ahora!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Las DD girls le lanzaron descargas eléctricas por medio de las ramas que mantenían a Sailor Venus atrapada.  
  
Mina: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!  
  
*En la superficie  
  
Ami: No....no podemos dejar que sufra lo mismo que sufrió en el pasado... Rei: Pero, no podemos ver nada, solo las destellos allá abajo...  
  
Haruka: Esperen tengo una idea, apártense... Imperious Erossion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El ataque de Sailor Uranus abrió una grita en el hielo debajo de ellas, haciéndolas caer, a escasos pasos de la prisión subterránea en donde las DD girls tenían a Sailor Venus...  
  
*Debajo de la Tierra  
  
Michiru: Excelente idea Sailor Uranus!!!  
  
Haruka: ^^;  
  
Serena: DD girls suelten a nuestra amiga!!!  
  
DD girl 5: Eh??!! Como llegaron aquí!?  
  
Lita: Eso no importa, devuélvenos a Sailor Venus..!!  
  
Mina: Chi...Chicas...-decía con una voz temblorosa-  
  
Ami: Ahora verán...Mercury Aqua Mirage!!!!!!!!!! Las grandes cantidades de agua, atacaron a las 5 DD girls haciéndolas soltar a Sailor Venus...  
  
DD girls: Sailor Scouts...ganaron la primera ronda...pero será la única....- terminando de decir esto desaparecen-  
  
Después de celebrar su primera victoria de su primera batalla, las Sailors volvieron su mirada a Sailor Venus, para ayudarla...hasta que...  
  
Mina: Chicas...-decía mientras señalaba debajo de ella, donde solo había un agujero que se veía muy profundo- Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Hotaru: Sailor Venus!!!  
  
Mina: Love Me Chain!!! -el ataque alcanzo una saliente en el hielo, en donde pudo sostenerse, hasta que sus amigas la rescataron-  
  
Mina: ^^; Gracias chicas...  
  
Serena: -abrazando a Sailor Venus llorando- Que bueno que estas bien Sailor Venus, no hubiera sabido que hacer si hubieras muerto...  
  
Mina: -Con cara de ternura- Sailor Moon, estamos juntas en esto, y esta vez llegaremos todas juntas hasta el trono de Metalia para vencerla.  
  
Rei: Y esta vez, venceremos juntas a las DD girls!  
  
Rini: Mientras trabajemos en equipo, nada nos detendrá!!!  
  
Todas: Si!!!  
  
*Fin de la 7a. parte*  
  
Ahora que las DD girls han atacado por primera vez, que es lo que les espera a las Sailor Scouts??? Quien será la próxima victima??? Será suficiente el poder de las Sailors para vencer a sus poderosas enemigas??? Próximo Capitulo: "Dolor y Esperanza: Vamos Sailor Scouts"  
  
La batalla decisiva será...pronto... 


	8. Dolor y Esperanza: Vamos Sailor Scouts

*8a. Parte  
  
"Dolor y Esperanza: Vamos Sailor Scouts"  
  
Ahora que las Sailor Scouts habían vencido la primer batalla contra las DD girls, se sentían mas seguras con sus poderes, ya que sabían que si trabajaban en conjunto, jamás serían vencidas. Mina ya se había sobrepuesto al susto que le había proporcionado el ataque de las DD girls, además las chicas ya estarían mas atentas a cualquier ataque que hubiera en el futuro cercano.  
  
*No muy lejos de donde estaban las Sailor Scouts...  
  
DD girl 5: Esas chicas tontas nos la van a pagar...  
  
*De vuelta con las Scouts...  
  
Hotaru: La presencia del Negaverso se siente, creo que el punto D se encuentra muy cerca.  
  
Ami: Chicas, no escuchan un sonido extraño?  
  
Lita: Se escucha como si alguien se estuviera lamentando.  
  
Setsuna: Viene detrás de esas rocas...  
  
Serena: Yo iré a ver...-Serena se acercó a las rocas viendo algo no muy desagradable, que hizo que diera un grito no muy fuerte, pero no de susto...sino de preocupación- Darien...Darien!!! que te sucedió -decía Serena llorando al ver a Darien malherido, casi inconsciente descansando detrás de las rocas donde fue encontrado-  
  
Rei: Serena, espera...deja que se calme, a demás de estar malherido se ve que ha recorrido un doloroso camino para llegar hasta este punto.  
  
Michiru: Darien, como escapaste del punto D del Negaverso???  
  
Darien: Yo...-decía con voz entrecortada y lastimosa- engañe a Metalia, haciéndola pensar que todavía me tenía prisionero, pero al llegar a la salida de esa cueva...una ventisca en forma de remolino me logró tomar, haciéndome volar por los aires y cayendo estruendosamente en el suelo congelado de aquí, con las fuerzas que me quedaron avance hacia donde vi luces de colores, imaginando que eran ustedes, pero al llegar a estas rocas no pude seguir y desfallecí.  
  
Haruka: Eso fue muy arriesgado Darien...ahora que ya estás con nosotros, podemos enfocarnos solo a vencer a Metalia.  
  
Serena: Pagará muy caro lo que le hizo a mi Darien...  
  
Darien: -levantándose lentamente- Puedo ser su guía, se donde esta el lugar donde esta Metalia, ya que no es el mismo de la última vez, ahora es un palacio subterráneo, con la misma entrada que antes...pero con trampas mas fatales y horribles que las anteriores...  
  
Lita: Eso suena un poco peligroso no creen???  
  
Setsuna: Pero de seguro es la única forma de entrar, verdad Darien?  
  
Darien: Así es Sailor Plut.  
  
Rini: Entonces que esperamos...vayamos a derrotar a ese horrible monstruo...  
  
Las Sailors caminaron durante una buena cantidad de tiempo, empezaban a tener mucho frío y a cansarse, ya que lo único que se podía ver delante de ellas era solo nieve y un horizonte muy blanco, minutos antes de darse por vencidas, llegaron al lugar señalado por Darien.  
  
Darien: No es posible, aquí estaba la entrada.  
  
Ami: Pero solamente es un callejón sin salida...  
  
Rei: De seguro, la nieve hizo que Darien se desorientara un poco...  
  
*En el callejón sin salida alguien las estaba esperando* DD girl 1: Nos volvemos a encontrar Sailor Scouts!  
  
DD girl 4: Aquí será su nueva tumba...  
  
DD girl 3: Será tan conmovedor, ver 10 tumbas en este glaciar...  
  
Ami: (Pensando) 10 tumbas??? Algo no está bien...algo no cuadra...  
  
Michiru: Chicas, prepárense!!!  
  
Serena llevaba entre sus brazos a Darien para ayudarle a caminar, pero el dolor en Darien se hacía mas fuerte cada vez, haciendo que cayera de los brazos de Sailor Moon.  
  
Serena: Darien!!! Darien!!!  
  
Darien cubrió su rostro, como si algo le hubiera pasado a este, incitando a Sailor Moon a que lo revisase....  
  
Serena: Darien que te sucede...  
  
Cuando Sailor Moon quitó las manos de la cara de Darien, pudo ver que sus ojos se habían tornado de color rojo y la miraban con desprecio....  
  
Hubo un silencio muy aterrador cuando de la boca de Darien salieron las siguientes palabras...  
  
Darien: Muere Sailor Moon... Agonía Umbrosa!!!! Sailor Moon empezó a ser envuelta en arillos de color negro y morado y lentamente perdió el sentido, tornando sus ojos en color negro, seguido de esto su piel empezó a ponerse mas blanca que el hielo que rodeaba a las Sailors y su atuendo se volvió gris. Su cara tenía un gesto de desesperación, como si su alma estuviera atrapada en ese cuerpo sin vida...y así era...  
  
Rei: Darien como pudiste...  
  
Ami: Tu no eres Darien!!! Muéstrate...  
  
El cuerpo de Darien desapareció bruscamente mientras las DD girls empezaban a reírse de las Sailor Scouts y del problema que ahora tenían.  
  
DD girl 4: Niñas tontas, que no recuerdan que nosotros tenemos el poder de la ilusión??? Ahora que somos mas fuertes, nuestras ilusiones pueden moverse y atacarlas por si solas...jajajajaja  
  
Setsuna: Insolente...ahora verás...Time Essence!!!!!!!  
  
Sailor Plut congelo el tiempo por escasos momentos de las DD girls, ya que tenia un plan entre manos.  
  
Setsuna: Sailor Mercury...cual de estos monstruos tiene el poder de la ilusión...  
  
Ami: Recuerdo que solo uno, denme unos segundos para verificar en mi computadora...- la cara de terror que puso Ami en su cara, solo significaban malas noticias - no puedo ser!!! Todas, las 5 tienen el poder de la ilusión, se encuentra en el cristal que tienen en la frente.  
  
Lita: Tal vez por eso se hizo mas fuerte su poder.  
  
Michiru: 5 de nosotras tendremos que lanzar nuestros ataques a sus aparatos de ilusión, y destruir eso de una vez por todas...  
  
Lita: Esta bien!!!  
  
Setsuna: No les queda mucho tiempo!!!  
  
Michiru: Tropical Tsunami!!!!!!!  
  
Rei: Fire Soul!!!!!  
  
Lita: Sparkling Wide Preassure!!!!  
  
Mina: Crescent Beam!!!!  
  
Al mismo tiempo en el que las DD girls pudieron moverse, el ataque dio justo en el blanco, haciendo perder el poder de la ilusión a las 5. DD girl 5: Volvieron a quitar nuestro poder de la ilusión!!!!!!!!! Malditas!!!!! Pero creo que con lo que hicimos les bastará, Jajajajaja Sailor Moon morirá en menos de 1 hora, ya que su alma se encuentra atrapada en su cuerpo sin vida y si eso sigue así, esta se destruirá dejando solo un cadáver!!!!!! Jajajajaja Buena Suerte....la necesitarán...  
  
Las 5 malignas salieron volando de ese glaciar, desapareciendo en el cielo, dejando en el frió aire del Polo Norte el sonido de sus risas vengativas.  
  
Hotaru: Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon respondenos!!!!!  
  
Lita: Que es lo que haremos...  
  
Rei: Estamos solas, en la mitad de la nada y con un terrible problema...  
  
Rini: No tenemos a Luna o Artemis para que nos digan que hacer...  
  
Serena: S..Somos...e...equi...po....- decía entre delirios -  
  
Michiru: Que dijo...?  
  
Haruka: Somos...un equipo...???  
  
Ami: Recuerden que juramos trabajar en equipo, y superar cualquier reto que se nos presentase.  
  
Mina: Al igual como Sailor Moon y ustedes salvaron mi vida, debemos salvarla a ella.  
  
Hotaru: Pero, no tenemos ninguna cura...ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que tiene.  
  
Ami: Sabemos que su alma está encerrada en su cuerpo que perdió la vida, y el mensaje que logro decir fue que trabajáramos en equipo para salvarla...debemos de alimentar el cristal de plata, con la vitalidad de nuestros poderes para que así, su corazón recupere la vida que tenía antes. Mina: Y si llegara a fallar???  
  
Rini: No tenemos que perder la fe, además es nuestra única esperanza!!!  
  
Haruka: Intentémoslo...  
  
Ami: Poder de Mercurio...vitaliza su corazón!!!!!  
  
Rei: Poder de Marte...bríndale el calor de nuestra amistad!!!  
  
Lita: Poder de Júpiter...renueva su cuerpo!!!  
  
Mina: Poder de Venus...reanima su sentidos!!!  
  
Haruka: Poder de Urano...vuélvela en si!!!!  
  
Michiru: Poder de Neptuno...recupera su ternura!!!  
  
Setsuna: Poder de Plutón...regresa su habla!!!  
  
Hotaru: Poder de Saturno...recupera su movimiento!!!  
  
Rini: Luna del futuro! Muestra el amor y regresa a Sailor Moon para seguir con nuestra batalla y recuperar nuestra paz!!!!  
  
Todas: Poder de las Sailors!!!!!!!  
  
Las plegarias de las Sailor Scouts hacia Sailor Moon se unieron en una sola voz y formaron una bruma color dorado que empezó a rodear el cuerpo de Sailor Moon, elevándolo al aire y recuperando su vitalidad: su piel regresó a su color normal, su atuendo volvió a los colores vivos de siempre, y su corazón puro (el cristal de plata) volvió a brillar con mas fuerza que nunca, poco tiempo después el resplandor desapareció, haciendo descender a Sailor Moon lentamente al suelo en una forma muy elegante y armoniosa...  
  
Todas: Sailor Moon!!!  
  
Ami: - con lágrimas en sus ojos - Has vuelto... Serena: - con cara y voz de ternura - Gracias chicas, su poder y sus plegarias han hecho que mi cuerpo vuelva en si de nuevo, mi alma ahora es mas fuerte que nunca...y todo es gracias a ustedes...  
  
Las chicas fueron envueltas por la felicidad y todas se lanzaron hacia Sailor Moon para darle un gran abrazo de bienvenida...  
  
*Lejos de ahí las DD girls las estaban observando*  
  
DD girl 2: Ya estoy harta!!!  
  
DD girl 1: Es hora de usar nuestro método secreto!!!  
  
DD girl 3: Pero...  
  
DD girl 4: No hay pero que valga...!!!  
  
DD girl 5: Aunque perdamos la vida en el intento...ellas morirán!!!!!!  
  
*Fin de la 8a. Parte 


	9. El Sacrificio de las Sailor Scouts: El c...

*9a. Parte  
  
*El Sacrificio de las Scouts: El corte final de las DD girls *  
  
Serena: Chicas...gracias, su anhelo hizo que mi vitalidad regresara.  
  
Lita: No perdamos tiempo, vayamos al verdadero punto D...  
  
Setsuna: Miren - señalando hacia una cierta dirección - ahí esta el punto D, las ráfagas de energía que son expedidas definitivamente son del Negaverso!!!  
  
*Dentro del punto D del Negaverso*  
  
Metalia: Queridas DD girls, han fallado ya dos veces...no deseo ver un tercer fracaso...a menos que quieran tener una segunda muerte dolorosa y peor que la anterior...  
  
DD girl 5: - con cara de terror al igual que las otras 4 - No será así ama, jamás seremos vencidas con nuestra arma secreta...  
  
Metalia: Que así sea...ya no quiero gastar mis fuerza reviviendo a mas malignas inservibles...Pueden irse...  
  
DD girls: Gracias querida ama...- desaparecen rápidamente -  
  
Metalia: Querido Endymion, será mejor que te oculte, ya que esas Sailors vienen a buscarte y jamás se los permitiré...así que tomaré medidas extremas... Si muero yo...este cofre aparecerá ante los ojos de las Sailor Scouts y observarán lentamente tu muerte... Tengo que hacer esto porque si no te tengo...nadie te tendrá...sellaré el cofre para evitar que escapes si llegas a despertar... *Metalia selló el cofre, dejando a Darien dentro de éste aun con vida, y resignado a esperar su muerte*  
  
Darien: Serena...- Decía Darien difícilmente por la falta de oxígeno - Per..dó...name.... Metalia: Aunque te falte oxígeno no morirás...solo hasta que hayan pasado minutos después de mi muerte. Y si no muero, serás solo para mi... Jajajajaja  
  
Darien: (en sus pensamientos) Metalia ha desquiciado...Sailor Moon ayúdame por favor!!!  
  
*Cerca del punto D del Negaverso*  
  
Rini: Creo que tendremos que saltar para poder llegar al fondo.  
  
Rei: -.-', esperemos que no nos espere una caída muy severa...  
  
Serena: ^-^'  
  
Haruka: Bueno y que esperamos...  
  
Antes de que las Sailors pudieran dar el salto al obscuro agujero, cinco malignas salieron de un golpe de ese hoyo y empezaron a atacar a las Sailors.  
  
DD girl 5: Ahora si...Sailor Scouts, esta será la batalla final!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DD girls ataquen!!!!!!!!!  
  
DD girl 4: Venus, todavía tengo que matarte!!! Rayo Incandescente!!! (Un rayo color amarillo-anaranjado-rojo salió de las manos de la maligna)  
  
Mina: Ahora verás a no meterte conmigo!!! Venus Love and Beauty Shock!!!!  
  
*Los dos ataques hicieron colisión creando una gran explosión*  
  
Rei: DD girls, pagarán caro lo que hicieron!!! Mars Burning Mandala!!!!!!!!  
  
DD girls 4, 5: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!  
  
Las flamas de Marte alcanzaron a estas dos DD girls dejándoles que- maduras graves...  
  
Hotaru: Chicas unan fuerzas y ataquen juntas!!!!  
  
Ami: Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!!!!!  
  
Rei: Mars Flame Sniper!!!!!!!  
  
Lita: Oak Evolution!!!!!  
  
Mina: Venus Love and Beauty Shock!!!!!!  
  
Haruka: Imperious Erossion!!!!!!  
  
Michiru: Tropical Tsunami!!!!!!  
  
Setsuna: Time Essence!!!!!  
  
Los 7 ataques hicieron colisión en las 5 DD girls dejándolas muy heridas, pero aún no habían sido derrotadas y estaban dispuestas a atacar hasta la muerte...  
  
DD girl 4: Mueran!!!!! Rayo Incandescente!!! DD girl 3: Garra Mortal!!!!!!! DD girl 2: Ráfaga Cortante!!!!!! DD girl 1: Ilusión Letal!!!!! DD girl 5: Esencia Mefítica!!!!!!  
  
Los 5 ataques se unieron en una gigantesca esfera de energía dirigida a las Sailor Scouts.  
  
Todas: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
Rini: Es...- hablaba con dificultad por el golpe recién recibido - hora de que conozcan mi poder....malditas!!!!!  
  
Rini puso sus dos manos estiradas, a la altura de su pecho y empezó a concentrarse, una luz de un tono rosa-morado empezó a manifestarse debajo de ella, lanzando luces de colores que dejaban cegadas totalmente a las DD girls, en eso un brillo enorme color dorado, sale del centro en el pecho de Rini, mostrando un báculo de una altura considerable que en la cima tenía un corazón, que estaba siendo rodeado por una luna, y en la punto una estrella sutil, el báculo en sí estaba rodeado por piedras preciosas que eran muy raras y que a la vez le agregaban elegancia al báculo de la Sailor del Futuro.  
  
(((((((( Tender Star-Love Moon Shock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ((((((((  
  
Del cetro de la Luna del Futuro, salió una gama de rayos de colores dorado, morado y rosa, que en armonía alcanzaban a formar corazones y lunas de grandes proporciones, rodeados también de pequeñas estrellas que al dar en el blanco envolvían al enemigo dejándolo muy lastimado.  
  
DD girls: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rini: Eso les enseñará a no meterse con las Sailor Scouts...  
  
DD girl 3: Esto no puede seguir chicas, si no hacemos alguna cosa ahora...moriremos sin remedio...  
  
DD girl 1: Ya es hora...  
  
DD girl 2: De nuestro ataque secreto...  
  
Las 5 DD girls empezaron a formar un circulo, de repente miraron a las Sailor Scouts, todas con sus ojos rojos y les gritaron con voces mortíferas y sonidos aterradores...  
  
DD girls: Sailor Scouts, esta es nuestra arma final...este ataque es tan poderoso que moriremos con tan solo usarlo, su poder es tanto que nuestros cuerpos se desintegrarán... Pero tenemos la garantía de que ustedes morirán también.... Jajajajaja  
  
Las Sailor Scouts las veían con terror, ya que se habían dado cuenta de que las DD girls habían enloquecido, por la desesperación.  
  
DD girls: Irrupción Apocalíptica !!!!!!!!  
  
El circulo de las DD girls empezó a tomar forma de una esfera de colores horribles, que parecía ser disparada a toda velocidad contra ellas, esta bala de colores empezó a echar truenos y chispas de fuego desintegrando todo el trayecto por el que pasaba.  
  
Ami: Que haremos!!!!  
  
Hotaru: Tendré que sacrificarme y usar mi ataque final...  
  
Serena: No!!! Juramos que venceríamos juntas a Metalia...  
  
Hotaru: Pero mi ataque las vencerá sin remedio.  
  
Haruka: Pero tu vida no puede ser sacrificada!!!  
  
Hotaru: Estoy capacitada para esto, y tengo que ser de utilidad, déjenme...  
  
Rini: Sailor Saturn...noooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hotaru: Adiós....chicas....  
  
Hotaru avanzó unos cuantos pasos en frente de las Scouts y se dispuso a realizar su ataque...no sin antes voltear su triste rostro hacia las Scouts, significando su despedida.  
  
Setsuna: No podemos dejar que muera!  
  
Ami: Si juntamos nuestros poderes, al igual que lo hicimos con Sailor Moon, podremos crear una protección para Sailor Saturn, y así ella sobrevivirá su propio ataque...  
  
Michiru: Tiene alguna garantía?  
  
Ami: No...si fallamos...no solo ella y las DD girls morirán...si no también nosotras...  
  
Rini: Debemos arriesgarnos...  
  
Lita: Pero si no sobrevivimos???  
  
Haruka: Sailor Moon...quédate tu, eres la única que tiene la fuerza para vencer a Metalia por si sola...  
  
Serena: Pero...  
  
Michiru: Sailor Moon, estamos trabajando en equipo...tu tienes que terminar lo demás...  
  
Rini: Yo también les daré mis poderes...  
  
Rei: Rini!!! Tu no debes...  
  
Rini: Yo también necesito brindarles mi poder, si me quedara...solo sería un estorbo para Sailor Moon...así que yo iré con ustedes...  
  
Ami: Ya es hora...  
  
Las chicas se situaron detrás de Sailor Saturn indicándole el plan, ella acepto y el ataque inició...  
  
Serena: - entre un llanto inminente - Chicas...no...  
  
*A lo lejos Serena veía la batalla entre las guerreras*  
  
Ami: Protege, Poder Mercurio!  
  
Rei: Protege, Poder Marte!  
  
Lita: Protege, Poder Júpiter!  
  
Mina: Protege, Poder Venus!  
  
Haruka: Protege, Poder Urano!  
  
Michiru: Protege, Poder Neptuno!  
  
Setsuna: Protege, Poder Plutón!  
  
Rini: Protege, Luna Futura!  
  
Hotaru: Silent Death!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Los poderes de las Sailors protegieron a Sailor Saturn, y el ataque de la Sailor de la destrucción, destruyo inminentemente a las DD girls, creando una explosión que hizo volar a todas las Sailor Scouts, incluyendo a Sailor Moon por los cielos, quedando inconscientes por unos minutos...  
  
Serena: Que...que sucedió...chicas...donde es...tan?  
  
Serena camino por segundos en el frió Polo Norte hasta encontrar una desagradable sorpresa...  
  
Serena: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! - decía con lágrimas que salían sin parar de sus ojos- Ami!, Rei!, Lita!, Mina!, Haruka, Michiru!, Setsuna, Hotaru!!!! Rini!!!! Porque!!!!!!! Porque tuvieron que sacrificar su vida!!!!!! Juntas pudimos haber vencido a Metalia...- el llanto de Sailor Moon era cada vez mas incontrolable -  
  
Serena se quedó contemplando el resultado del sacrificio de sus amigas, pensando que ella pudo haberles ayudado mas que no pudo; también reflexionó acerca de lo que le deparaba en una vida sin ellas, y sin movimiento alguno...Sailor Moon cayó al frío y traicionero hielo del Polo Norte, quedando inconsciente, aún con sus delicados ojos cerrados, derramando lágrimas, por la muerte de sus amigas...  
  
*Fin de la 9a. Parte 


	10. El Brillo de la Esperanza: El Destino de...

*10a. Parte  
  
"El Brillo de la Esperanza: El Destino de las Guerreras Milenarias"  
  
Después del sacrifico que realizaron las Sailor Scouts, el cual les permitió vencer a las DD girls, Serena abrió con mucho dolor sus ojos, ya que sabía que nada bueno iba a ver al abrirlos. Sus lágrimas volvieron a salir y a bajar por su fría mejilla, y solo alcanzaba a dar tristes suspiros y ver un futuro negro y sin esperanza.  
  
Serena: Porque...porque lo hicieron...  
  
La agonía de Serena y la calidez de sus lagrimas hicieron que un destello de luz apareciera cerca de ella.  
  
???: Sailor Moon...acaso vas a dejar que la muerte de tus queridas amigas sea en vano???  
  
Serena: Pero...de que me sirve ya pelear, ya no es como antes, que el destino, al vencer a Beryl nos volvió a la vida; ahora murieron y así quedarán...  
  
???: Por que piensas eso?  
  
Serena: Pues porque yo no tengo ningún poder para revivir...  
  
???: Tu corazón puro te permite curar hasta el villano mas corrompido por el mal, así que no piensas que ese poder también se pueda utilizar para restaurar a un ser que sacrificó su vida por una amiga???  
  
Serena: Porque estas aquí...quien eres?  
  
???: Soy parte de los restos de la poca esperanza que queda en ti Sailor Moon...Serena's Hope...para ser mas exacta...  
  
Serena: Serena's Hope???  
  
Serena's Hope: Todavía no hay nada escrito, las Sailor Scouts aún tienen salvación...recuerda el "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss"  
  
Serena: Ese ataque ya no lo tengo, al irse Chibi-Chibi, ese accesorio en mi báculo desapareció, dejándome solamente el Starlight HoneyMoon Therapy Kiss...  
  
Serena's Hope: Pero aun sin antes intentarlo ya estas rendida...no recuerdas que Darien todavía esta en manos de Metalia???  
  
Serena: Pero Metalia me matará con solo un golpe, no me encuentro en condiciones de pelea...y creo que Darien será mas feliz con ella...  
  
Serena's Hope: Que rayos dices!!!!???? Darien solo será feliz contigo, como te atreves a dejarlo solo y a su suerte!!! Metalia lo matará de todos modos...llegues o no!  
  
Serena: Que!?  
  
Serena's Hope: Sailor Moon, entiende que el poder de la esperanza y la fe lo es todo...no te des por vencida...tienes una vida por delante, eso si permites que tu abatimiento desaparezca...  
  
Serena: Mi abatimiento???  
  
Serena's Hope: Así es, eso es lo que te impide que ejerzas tu verdadero poder y dejes ver tu felicidad...  
  
Serena: Ahora entiendo, no todo esta perdido todavía hay una oportunidad de salvar el futuro y el destino de mis amigas, Darien y el mío...  
  
Serena's Hope: Así es...he cumplido mi cometido, ahora ya entiendes que el destino siempre nos brinda una segunda oportunidad...adiós Sailor Moon...  
  
Al desaparecer el destello de luz que aclaro los sentimientos de Sailor Moon, Serena se levanto de su lugar y se dispuso a seguir su camino, cuando vio que el destello de luz había dejado un pequeño accesorio en el lugar donde había desvanecido.  
  
Serena tomo el accesorio, seguido de esto su báculo empezó a brillar, tomando así una nueva forma, ya que el accesorio y el báculo se habían fusionando, formando uno solo; Al igual que como había sucedido con la pieza que Chibi-Chibi le había dado a Sailor Moon en el pasado. Serena vio la transformación asombrada, y al tomar el nuevo báculo oyó en su cabeza las siguientes palabras:  
  
"StarDust HoneyMoon Powerfull Crystal Kiss"  
  
Serena: Ahora entiendo, gracias luz de esperanza!  
  
Serena: StarDust HoneyMoon Powerfull Crystal Kiss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serena empezó a ejercer el nuevo poder de su báculo que expedía ondas cálidas llenas de poder curativo, hacia donde estaban sus amigas. También este poder podía ser utilizado en combate...ya que esas ondas curativas también dañaban a cualquier cosa que estuviera llena de energía maligna.  
  
Poco a poco las Scouts fueron despertando....  
  
Ami: Gracias Sailor Moon... Rei: Serena...gracias Lita: Gracias... Mina: Gracias Sailor Moon... Haruka: Muchas Gracias princesa... Michiru: Muchas Gracias Serena... Setsuna: Princesa... Hotaru: Gracias Sailor Moon... Rini: Serena...  
  
Sailor Moon corrió rápidamente para abrazarles y para explicarles lo sucedido, explicándoles acerca de la luz, de cómo se puso al verlas muertas y todo eso. *Un brillo apareció de nuevo en frente de las Sailors*  
  
Serena's Hope: Sailor Scouts, ahora que han sido revividas por el poder del nuevo báculo de Sailor Moon sus poderes han crecido, siendo poderes casi iguales a los de Metalia, pero recuerden que su unión podrá vencer al mal...  
  
Ami: Tenemos nuevos poderes?  
  
Serena's Hope: No exactamente, solo sus poderes han acrecentado no sus habilidades, pero cualquier ataque que tengan se ha hecho el 3ple de fuerte que antes.  
  
Mina: ^0^ Genial!!!!  
  
Todas: -.-', Jajajajaja  
  
Mina: '-'? Que???  
  
Todas: Nada...  
  
Serena's Hope: Les deseo la mejor de las suertes Sailor Scouts...hasta luego...  
  
El brillo desapareció y las chicas misteriosamente aparecieron a tres pasos de la entrada al punto D del Negaverso...  
  
Serena: Gracias... Serena's Hope....  
  
Hotaru: Ahora si!!! Vayamos a vencer a Metalia!!!  
  
Rini: Todas Juntas!!!  
  
Todas: Si!!!!!  
  
Las Scouts se arrojaron a la entrada del Negaverso, mientras que Metalia veía todo esto a través de una especie de bola de cristal-espejo hechizado.  
  
Metalia: El momento...ha llegado...  
  
*Lejos del Polo Norte en un lugar desconocido e inhabitable, una sombra veía todo lo que ocurría en el Punto D del Negaverso*  
  
???: Jajajajaja...Metalia...eres una incrédula...Jajajajaja  
  
La risa malévola se oía cada vez menos, pero en el ambiente en el que estaba había dejado la huella de su horrible presencia...  
  
*Fin de la 10a. Parte 


	11. La Muerte de Metalia

*11a. Parte  
  
"La Muerte de Metalia"  
  
Las Sailors entraron a la guarida de Metalia con toda precaución, ya que sabían que debían de estar preparadas para todo; esta sería la batalla decisiva donde el amor y destino de la Princesa y las Sailor Scouts estaba en juego, y debían de asegurarse de cerrar este capítulo malo para poder continuar con su vida.  
  
Rei: El lugar no ha cambiado nada...  
  
Ami: La atmósfera sigue estando igual de tensa...  
  
Lita: Y el odio se siente en todas partes...  
  
Mina: Lo mejor será avanzar hasta el cuarto principal donde seguro se encontrará Metalia...  
  
Las Sailors caminaron unos cuantos pasos y encontraron una gran puerta con dibujos y escrituras terroríficas que al parecer era la que llevaba a la cámara principal donde se encontraba el enemigo...  
  
Haruka: Creo que esta es la entrada final hacia ese cuarto...ayúdenme a abrirla.  
  
Todas las Scouts ayudaron a Haruka a abrir la pesada puerta, después de un intento y varios empujones por parte de Lita la puerta cedió, dejándoles una amplia vista de la recámara donde estaba Metalia sentada al final de este lugar y en el centro, sosteniendo una copa de vino tinto en su mano derecha, y en su mano izquierda sostenía algo que las Sailors no distinguían por la distancia...  
  
Metalia: (con voz baja) Mueran...*Lo que las Sailors no distinguían a distancia era una bola de energía lanzada por Metalia que por pocos centímetros pudieron esquivar; esta al chocar con el suelo creo una gran explosión que hizo que el suelo se levantara al igual que grandes pedazos de roca*  
  
Metalia: Sailor Scouts, esta es su bienvenida a su nueva tumba...de aquí no saldrán vivas...Jajajajaja  
  
Haruka: Eso ya lo veremos...World Shaking!!!!!!  
  
El ataque de Urano impacto con algo a escasos centímetros de llegar a Metalia creando una gran explosión...  
  
Metalia: Jamás me dañarán con sus ataques...aunque estos hayan triplicado su fuerza...  
  
Todas: Que!!!????  
  
Metalia: Malignas del Negaverso pónganse de pie nuevamente y maten a estas intrusas!!!!  
  
Diciendo esto Metalia, del suelo empezaron a salir cientos de Malignas que en un pasado las Sailor Scouts habían derrotado, pero ahora con mas sed de venganza que nunca, al igual que una fuerza superior...  
  
Metalia: Eso las entretendrá...observaré el espectáculo desde mi trono...Jajajajaja  
  
Michiru: Estamos rodeadas...  
  
Ami: Sailor Saturn, si utilizas tu escudo en nosotras podemos atacar libremente sin que ninguno de los ataques de las Malignas nos afecten...  
  
Hotaru: Esta bien...Silent Wall!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! El ataque de Hotaru, que se había hecho mas fuerte cubrió en un rango muy grande a las Scouts, permitiéndoles movilidad amplia, también al hacerse mas fuerte el ataque, cualquier maligna que tocase el escudo saldría disparada lejos de este, electrocutada. - Genial, mi ataque se hizo mas fuerte -  
  
*Lejos del Polo Norte en un lugar desconocido e inhabitable, tres sombras observaban la pelea entre las Scouts y Metalia, una era alta y definitivamente no era humana, otra era un poco mas baja que la anterior y parecía sostener siempre algo entre sus manos, y la tercer sombra era un ser que tenia un cuerpo totalmente redondo y alas de vampiro, pero contundentemente no era un ser conocido por los humanos *  
  
???: Este será un buen espectáculo, me sentaré cómoda para disfrutar como se matan entre si...Jajajajaja....Metalia...si matas a esas molestias....Jajajajaja  
  
*De vuelta en el punto D del Negaverso*  
  
Mina: Creo que cada vez hay mas y mas!!!  
  
Rei: No importa, entre mas mejor!!! Mars Burning Mandala!!!!!!!  
  
Ami: Mercury Aqua Mirage!!!!!!!  
  
Lita: Sparkling Wide Pressure!!!!!!!!!  
  
Los 3 ataques de las Sailors se unieron, formando una gran esfera de energía llena de agua, fuego y truenos. Una gran cantidad de malignas desapareció al recibir el impacto, quedando cada vez menos.  
  
Michiru: Veamos...Tropical Tsunami!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Setsuna: Time Essence!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Haruka: Imperious Erossion!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lo mismo volvió a pasar que con los 3 ataques anteriores, ahora ya solo quedaban 10 malignas en pie.  
  
Metalia: (pensando) Maldita sea, pensé que tardarían mas...  
  
Mina: Love and Beauty Shock!!!!!!!  
  
Rini: Tender Star-Love Moon Shock!!!!!  
  
Serena: Vencimos a tus malignas Metalia....es hora de que te arriepentas por lo que has hecho...  
  
Metalia: Ja! De que rayos hablas!?  
  
Serena: Todo el mal que hiciste en este tiempo, debes pagarlo!!!  
  
Metalia: Sailor Scouts, no crean que por llegar acá. Vencer a mis malignas y a las DD girls, tienen asegurada su victoria....todavía tengo un as bajo la manga....  
  
Mina: De que hablas!?  
  
Metalia: No creen que la familia real está un poco incompleta sin...  
  
Ami: Es verdad!!! Darien todavía esta aprisionado!  
  
Metalia: Excelente memoria Sailor Mercury, Darien está en una tumba de cristal, todavía con vida, pero encerrado. Solo yo puedo abrir esa tumba de cristal, ya que son mis poderes los que la están sellando. Así que si ustedes me matan Darien morirá asfixiado dentro de esa tumba...Jajajajaja  
  
Haruka: Maldita!!!!  
  
Michiru: No mides tus ambiciones, verdad?  
  
Metalia: Así es, díganme lo que quieran...pero jamás lo liberaré por voluntad propia, a menos de que en este momento ustedes se vayan y nos dejen ser felices a mi amado Endymion y a mi en este lugar...  
  
Serena: Ni lo sueñes...el vínculo que une el amor de Darien y mío es tan fuerte, que puede romper cualquier barrera!  
  
Metalia: Calla!!!!!!! - Metalia lanzó un rayo de energía color morado obscuro hacia Sailor Moon -  
  
Serena: Ah!!!  
  
Lita: Sailor Moon!!!! Ahora verás Metalia!!!! Oak Evolution!!!!!  
  
Metalia no se movió de su lugar y solo desvió el ataque de Sailor Júpiter con la mirada. Lita: Rayos!!!  
  
Ami: Es verdad lo que nos dijo ella - decía mientras sacaba su mini- computadora e introducía algunos datos - aunque nuestros ataque se hayan hecho mas fuertes no la podremos dañar!!!  
  
Rei: No puede ser posible!!!  
  
Rini: Ya lo veremos!!!!! Kya!!!!!!!! Tender Star-Love Moon Shock!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El rayo fulminante que salió del báculo de Sailor Chibi-Moon dio de lleno hacia Metalia, dañándola en el abdomen.  
  
Metalia: Ahhh!!!!! Maldita Sailor!!!!! Toma esto!!! Centella Cortante!!!!!!  
  
El ataque que lanzó Metalia hacia Rini, salió de sus manos, formando una centella rodeada de pequeñas chispas eléctricas que dieron en el blanco, en todo el cuerpo de Rini.  
  
Serena: Sailor Chibi-Moon!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rini: No puedo moverme!  
  
Ami: Ese ataque que lanzó Metalia paralizó a Rini, además le hizo varias cortadas en su piel.  
  
Rini: No se preocupen, en unos momentos estaré bien...  
  
*En otro lado de la guarida de Metalia*  
  
Darien estaba todavía encerrado en esa tumba de cristal, pero por los ruidos que alcanzaba a escuchar se sentía un poco mas seguro, ya que sabía que las Sailor Scouts habían venido en su auxilio.  
  
Darien: Chicas...dense prisa!!  
  
*De regreso con Metalia*  
  
Haruka: Michiru! Setsuna! Ataquemos con nuestros corazones puros!  
  
Michiru: Esta bien!  
  
Setsuna: Si!!!  
  
Haruka: Space Sword Blaster!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Michiru: Submarine Reflection!!!!!!!!!  
  
Setsuna: Chronos Cyclone!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Los ataque de los talismanes de las Scouts se unieron formando un haz de luz, rodeado por brillos submarinos y formando un pequeño ciclón lleno de pequeñas navajas dentro de éste.  
  
Metalia: Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Malditas!!!!!!! Eso si me dolió!!!!! Sufran!!!!! Estruendo Obscuro!!!!!  
  
El ataque que hizo Metalia, empezó a hacer que temblara todo el lugar en el que se encontraban, haciendo salir tanto de las paredes como del suelo, grandes descargas eléctricas, chispas de fuego, piedras y demás cosas.  
  
Hotaru: Que rayos es esto......Ah!!!!  
  
Mina: Creo que ahora si se enojo, Ah!!!!!!!  
  
Ami: Sailor Moon, intenta lanzar tu ataque en todas direcciones, para purificar el lugar!  
  
Serena: Si!!!!!!!! StarDust HoneyMoon Powerfull Crystal Kiss!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mientras del báculo de Serena se expulsaba el poder de purificación, Serena empezaba a dar vueltas en su lugar para, sanear todo el lugar, lleno de energía negativa.  
  
Rini: Ríndete Metalia, todo el lugar ha sido purificado, ya no tienes ninguna opción...  
  
Metalia: Nunca!!!!!!!!!! Mueran!!!!!!!!  
  
Miles de rayos de energía empezaron salir de las manos, dando en todas las direcciones; las Sailors a duras penas pudieron esquivar todos los rayos.  
  
Rei: Esta fuera de control.  
  
Lita: Se ha dejado llevar por la desespera....  
  
Sailor Júpiter no termino su frase ya que Metalia lanzó sus rayos al azar, pero con un propósito: Estos rebotarían al golpear la pared y le pegarían en algún momento a las Sailor Scouts.  
  
Todas: AAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Las Sailors cayeron al suelo sin poder moverse o levantarse...incluso Sailor Moon -  
  
Metalia: Que tontas son todas ustedes - decía esto mientras se acercaba cada vez más al cuerpo de Sailor Moon -  
  
Haruka: Jamás nos vencerás!  
  
Metalia: Eso creen...ya tengo lo que quiero...- Metalia se inclinó hacia donde Serena y tomó su broche, deshaciendo su transformación - Jajajajaja, al fin...el cristal de plata es mío!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Después de que Metalia tomó el cristal de Plata, este empezó a brillar de una forma impresionante, haciendo que las Scouts se pudieran levantar, al mismo tiempo que la luz brillante cegaba a Metalia.  
  
Michiru: Que es lo que está sucediendo!?  
  
Ami: Creo que el Cristal de Plata repela a Metalia!!!  
  
Setsuna: Pero como puede ser eso posible!!!???  
  
Metalia: Porque sucede esto! No puede ser, yo soy también una partícula de este cristal, porque me repudia!!!!!!!!???????  
  
De repente, en la guarida de Metalia, el punto D, aparecieron 3 sombras, que no se dejaban ver mas que sus siluetas.  
  
???: Metalia, el cristal de Plata te repudia, porque jamás fuiste traída de vuelta por una partícula de este...- decía una de las sombras, con una voz en la cual no se podía saber su género -  
  
Metalia: Quién dijo eso?! Como sabes eso???  
  
???: Nosotros te hicimos pensar, que habías vuelto gracias a una partícula perdida del cristal plateado, pero no fue así; con nuestros poderes te dimos un cuerpo y te encarrilamos para que supieras que habías vuelto para vengarte de las Sailor Scouts.- decía otra de las sombras -  
  
Metalia: Que?!  
  
???: Así como lo oyes querida, nosotros te revivimos!!!- decía la primera voz -  
  
Metalia: No, no!!!! Eso no es cierto!!! Yo me combiné con una partícula del cristal de Plata para volver a estar con mi amado Endymion!!!!(Metalia empezaba a dudar acerca de lo que los extraños estaban diciendo)  
  
???: Eso fue lo que te hicimos pensar....- decía una de las sombras con voz chillona -  
  
Metalia: Como puede ser posible....(Metalia empezó a tener remordimientos de todo lo malo que había hecho )  
  
???: Pero no será por mucho...mírate el cristal de plata te está desintegrando, Jajajajaja tu misma te estás autodestruyendo...- decía la segunda voz -  
  
Metalia: Así es, si no fui traída a este mundo de nuevo por mi propia cuenta o la del Destino...no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí....(Empezaba a sentir una enorme tristeza y amargura)  
  
Serena: Metalia, no lo hagas!!!!  
  
Rei: Todavía tienes salvación!!!!  
  
Michiru: Si te arrepientes ahora, podrás ser perdonada por el cristal de plata!!!  
  
Metalia: Ya es tarde...adiós Sailor Scouts y gracias por compadecerme...Darien será liberado pronto....(En unos segundos Metalia terminó de desintegrarse y el cristal de plata volvió a Serena)  
  
Serena: (con voz triste) Al menos moriste sabiendo la verdad, y arrepentida del mal que causaste...  
  
Haruka: Sailor Moon...todavía no acaba esto...faltan ellos de allá  
  
???: Sailor Scouts...por ahora no pueden saber quienes somos, luego lo sabrán...solo les advierto...que la próxima vez que nos veamos....ustedes morirán!!!!!!!!!- decía la primera sombra que hablo al principio - Jajajajaja - Al terminar de decir esto las 3 sombras dejaron el lugar, pero su terrible presencia todavía se percibía en el aire -  
  
Hotaru. Que rayos fue eso???????  
  
Rini: No tengo idea...  
  
Serena: Busquemos a Darien...  
  
Todas: Si...  
  
*Cerca de las Scouts..*  
  
Darien: No hace falta...aquí estoy chicas...  
  
Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas al oír la voz de su amor, corrió para poder sostener en sus brazos una vez mas a Darien, que no había visto en una buena cantidad de tiempo. Las Sailors observaban felices la escena que se les mostraba y se estaban preparando para salir del punto D del Negaverso.  
  
*Afuera del punto D*  
  
Ami: Sailor Moon, si purificas este lugar de una vez por todas, ninguna presencia maligna del Negaverso podrá volverse a presentar nunca...  
  
Serena: Esta bien....StarDust HoneyMoon Powerfull Crystal Kiss!!!!!!! El poder purificador del cristal de plata, mezclado con el poder del cetro de Serena, hizo que el lugar frió en el Polo Norte se sellara de una forma hermética para cualquier presencia negativa, que quisiera azotar en un futuro, en esta purificación se podían ver estrellas, lunas y corazones saliendo del cetro de Sailor Moon...  
  
Haruka: Ya está...  
  
Lita: Todo ha terminado.  
  
Darien: Podemos volver tranquilos a Tokio...  
  
Mina: Esperen...que no se acuerdan de esas 3 sombras???  
  
Rini: Es verdad!  
  
Michiru: Creo que lo mas prudente será regresar a Tokio a comentarle esto a Luna y Artemis...  
  
Rini: Tal vez Diana conozca algo de ellos, después de todo ella tiene mas nexos con el futuro...  
  
Setsuna: Terminando la reunión en Tokio, regresaré a la Puerta del Tiempo para verificar cualquier anomalía...  
  
Serena: Entonces transportémonos a Tokio!!!!  
  
Todas: Teletransportación de las Sailor Scouts!!!!!!!!!!! (Los destellos de luces y colores eran totalmente visibles, las Sailors formaban un círculo y en el centro estaba situado Darien, que también expedía una energía que junto con la de las Scouts, los transportaría a Tokio)  
  
*En Tokio*  
  
Rei: Hemos llegado...  
  
Serena: Al fin...en casa...y todos juntos...  
  
*En un lugar lejos obscuro e inhabitable para cualquier ser humano, se encontraban las tres sombras que aparecieron anteriormente en la guarida de Metalia*  
  
???: Ahora que Metalia ha sido destruida...- decía una voz tenebrosa con timbre de una mujer joven...-  
  
???: Podremos atacar ese lugar...- decía una voz en tono grave y rasposo, como la de un hombre... -  
  
???: Y encontrar lo que deseamos...- decía otra voz que provenía del animal volador, el cual tenía un timbre muy agudo como el de un chillido -  
  
En el mismo lugar donde estaban esas tres sombras, se podía apreciar una jaula...que al parecer contenía algo...  
  
???*: Por favor!!! Déjenme salir!!!!! Yo no tengo lo que ustedes buscan!!!! Auxilio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Gritaba una voz al parecer de una joven; en su voz se notaba la desesperación, el dolor y el terror de estar encerrada en una jaula con unos seres que no conocía -  
  
*Fin de la 11a. Parte  
  
Hola! El próximo capitulo, será el final del fanfiction. Habrá muchas sorpresas, y cosas que uno no se espera. Por favor, dejen review y díganme que les parece. =) Atte. Kero-chan 


	12. Un dia de Picnic

*12a. Parte  
  
"Un Día de Picnic"  
  
Al llegar las Sailors Scouts del Punto D del Negaverso, fueron rápido al templo Hikawa para contarles lo sucedido a Luna, Artemis y a Diana. Horas después, se despidieron y cada una de ellas regresó a su casa, no sin antes hacer planes para el día siguiente, también para seguir comentando acerca de esas 3 sombras que aparecieron en la guarida de Metalia.  
  
*Al día siguiente, en casa de Serena*  
  
Un ruido muy conocido se oía desde una de las habitaciones de la casa Tsukino....  
  
Serena: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Se me hace taaaaaardeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luna: Ay Serena! Te dije que pusieras el despertador...- decía Luna con un tono burlón -  
  
Serena: - con cara de niña sufrida - Es que estoy acostumbrada a que tu me levantes...Hey! Espera un momento...si tu no me levantaste...- cambiaba a un tono de voz sospechoso - eso quiere decir...que tu también te quedaste dormida!!!!!!  
  
Luna: ^^; ejem...jeje...Bueno....ya levántate porque sino no llegaremos a tiempo al Templo de Rei...  
  
*De repente, alguien entró al cuarto de Serena...  
  
Rini: Serena!!! Ya levántate, no puedo creer que no estés lista todavía, me lo imaginaba, Serena Tonta! Yo ya me voy, adiós =P. - Después de regañar a Serena salió del cuarto -  
  
Serena: Ay esa niña es un martirio desde que entró a la secundaria...  
  
Luna: ¬u¬, está en su derecho... Serena: ¬¬, cállate que tuuu también te levantaste tarde...  
  
Luna: -.-'  
  
*Media hora después en el Templo de Rei*  
  
Haruka: Cabeza de bombón...creo que en tu cumpleaños te regalaremos un despertador cada una de nosotras...  
  
Rei: Para ver si así con 9 despertadores te levantas!!!  
  
Ami: Ya chicas...no regañen a la pobre de Serena...  
  
Serena: ;___; Gracias Ami, después de tanto tiempo aún me proteges de la mala de Rei...  
  
Ami: ...ella no tiene la culpa de dormir por horas sin despertarse...  
  
Serena: *se cae* -_-''' Ya me parecía demasiado bueno...  
  
Ami: ^^;  
  
Lita: Bueno...déjense de peleas, falta alguien de llegar?  
  
Michiru: Creo que solo falta Darien...  
  
Setsuna: Pero...creo que lo veo, ahí viene!  
  
*Darien subió las grandes escaleras del Templo y saludó a las chicas, excepto a Serena, ya que esta al verlo se le abalanzó para abrazarlo y besarlo*  
  
Darien: Hola chicas...- a duras penas y podía hablar ya que Serena estaba pegada a Darien -  
  
Hotaru: ^^; Creo que ya todos estamos listos para el picnic?  
  
Lita: Creo que si...- decía Lita mientras sostenía una gran canasta, al parecer llena de comida - Traje un pastel, varios bocadillos, y muchos sandwiches... Ami: Yo traje la manta donde nos sentaremos...  
  
Michiru: Nosotros trajimos las sodas.  
  
Darien: Yo la hielera, y el hielo..  
  
Mina: Yo traje una grabadora.  
  
Rei: Creo que Serena, Rini y yo trajimos los discos...  
  
Setsuna: Hotaru y yo les horneamos también unas deliciosas galletas...  
  
Luna: Entonces creo que ya estamos listos...  
  
Artemis: Este será un día de descanso Total!  
  
Diana: ^----^ Todos ustedes lo tienen bien merecido...  
  
Darien: Entonces....en caminémonos al parque!  
  
Todas: Si! ^u^!!  
  
Después de llegar al parque, buscaron un buen lugar para llevar acabo su picnic, después de unos minutos, encontraron un buen lugar cerca del lago, donde el viento soplaba levemente y que además estaba lleno de flores y pasto.  
  
Setsuna: Creo que este es el mejor lugar...  
  
Lita: Entonces es hora de que acomodemos todo...  
  
Serena: Lita...ya quiero probar tus deliciosos bocadillos, ese pastel, los sandwiches y las galletas de Hotaru y Setsuna.  
  
Michiru: Pero asegúrate de que nos dejes un poco Serena, Jajajajaja.  
  
Serena: Jajajajaja.  
  
En momentos, Ami ya había terminado de acomodar la gran manta que llevaba, la había puesto en el pasto, junto con la canasta de comida de Lita; Mina puso la grabadora en el suelo, la encendió y puso unos de los discos que habían traído Serena y Rini, Haruka se apresuró de poner las sodas en la hielera con ayuda de Darien y Michiru.  
  
*Después de unos momentos, ya todo estaba listo para empezar el picnic, en un santiamén todos estaban sentados en forma de círculo, disfrutando los deliciosos bocadillos de Lita, y las galletas de Hotaru y Setsuna.  
  
Rei: Que exquisito está todo...  
  
Mina: Un manjar diría yo...  
  
Serena: Es que...- decía a duras penas, ya que tenía su boca repleta de comida - Lita es una gran cocinera, al igual que Setsuna y Hotaru.  
  
Todas: Jajajajaja - Todas se rieron al ver a Serena con tanta comida en su boca -  
  
Serena: 0_0? Que pasa?  
  
Setsuna: Nada Serena...  
  
Rini: Ay Serena, nunca vas a cambiar...  
  
Luna: Chicas...se que es momento de divertirse pero tenemos que hablar de esas sombras tarde o temprano....  
  
Artemis: Y mas vale que sea temprano, ya que no sabríamos cuales son sus intenciones con la tierra...  
  
Diana: Yo me puse a investigar con todas las referencias con el futuro, pero no encontré nada malo, solo que Metalia ya no estaba allá y que Tokio de Cristal estaba a salvo...  
  
Rei: Tal vez no representen un gran peligro.  
  
Ami: O tal vez sus intenciones no sean con el futuro, sino con el presente....  
  
Michiru: Eso puede ser muy cierto...  
  
Haruka: Tendremos que investigar mas a fondo.  
  
Hotaru: Yo solo oí que la voz de una mujer, era la que estaba hablando con Metalia, las otras dos sombras solo observaban lo que sucedía...  
  
Lita: Quizás esa persona, es la líder de los 3.  
  
Setsuna: Tengo el presentimiento de que tarde o temprano, estas preguntas sin respuesta, las tendrán.  
  
Mina: Muy cierto...  
  
Rini estaba sentada en su lugar, cuando de repente oyó que el viento susurraba su nombre, incitándola a seguir la voz que clamaba su presencia lejos del grupo.  
  
Rini: Escucharon algo? - decía con voz confundida -  
  
Serena: No, creo que es tu imaginación...  
  
Momentos después, Rini volvió a escuchar la voz que le hablaba mucho mas fuerte que antes, y además ahora le decía que se dirigiera al puente cerca de donde estaban los demás.  
  
Rini: Discúlpenme un momento por favor - decía mientras se paraba -  
  
Diana: A donde vas pequeña Dama???  
  
Rini: Iré a dar un pequeño paseo, regreso enseguida...  
  
Hotaru: Quieres que te acompañe Rini???  
  
Rini: No gracias Hotaru, prefiero caminar sola para pensar unos momentos... Hotaru: Oh? Esta bien...  
  
En unos instantes, Rini ya se encontraba separada del grupo, y ahora, escuchaba mucho mas fuerte que antes esa voz que susurraba su nombre. En unos instantes Rini se encontraba en el puente que le había indicado la voz.  
  
Rini: Hay alguien aquí???  
  
???: Nos volvemos a ver...- decía una voz que se oía con el viento, mas no se veía ninguna persona en el puente, mas que Rini -  
  
Rini: Quien anda ahí!!!???  
  
???: Mhhh...que mala memoria tienes, no me recuerdas...  
  
Rini: No te recuerdo preséntate....por favor?  
  
???: Jajajajaja...Rini soy yo! - en el momento en el que termino de hablar la voz, una pequeña bruma se vio en el puente mostrando un cuerpo en este -  
  
Rini: Elliot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - decía alegremente, mientras corría hacia el -  
  
Elliot: Veo que acabaron con Metalia...  
  
Rini: Si pero ahora parece que tenemos un nuevo problema...  
  
Elliot: De que hablas???  
  
Rini: Metalia fue destruida por su ignorancia hacia el cristal de Plata, además tres sombras aparecieron en el punto D del Negaverso, informándole a Metalia que pronto moriría...  
  
Elliot: Entonces son guerreros que están de su lado???  
  
Rini: No, ya que al final, cuando Metalia se había desvanecido por completo, la sombra se giró hacia nosotros, diciéndonos que la próxima vez que la viéramos, estaríamos muertos...  
  
Elliot: Wow!!! Que cosas sucedieron...  
  
Rini: Si...estoy muy preocupada por todos los demás...  
  
Elliot: Ven...- decía Elliot mientras le ofrecía a Rini un cálido abrazo -  
  
Rini: Si...- decía con voz entre cortada y sonrojada -  
  
Elliot: Ya verás que todo se solucionará, además, ustedes son Sailors Scouts, las más fuertes del universo; nada la vencerá nunca!  
  
Rini: Gracias por tu apoyo Elliot...  
  
Elliot: ......................  
  
Rini: ........................  
  
Un silencia que para los dos fue eternos, fue terminado por Elliot que empezó a decir algo.  
  
Elliot: Rini...recuerdas esa vez...cuando te di....- decía sonrojado -  
  
Rini: Me diste...??? - Rini sabía de lo que hablaba Elliot, pero ella no quería decirlo, ella quería que el lo dijese, ya que ella estaba muy nerviosa -  
  
Elliot: ...aquel beso...- decía ahora mas sonrojado que nunca -  
  
Rini: Como si hubiese sido ayer, un beso precioso y tierno...que me gustó - decía el igual de sonrojada que Elliot -  
  
Rini no podía creer lo que había dicho, por fin, lo que se guardó después de aquel besó que se dieron los dos en la última batalla con Neherenia.  
  
Elliot: Entonces...- decía con voz tímida y aun sonrojado - te gustó...???  
  
Rini: Mucho...  
  
Elliot: Rini...no puedo guardarlo mas...- decía con una voz decidida pero a la vez tierna - me gustas! Me gustas demasiado, y desde aquel beso me gustaste tanto...  
  
Rini: Elliot...- decía con ojos grandemente abiertos y muy sonrojada -  
  
Elliot: Pero no dije nada por temor a que me dijeras que no...  
  
Rini: Creo que...- decía la adolescente, entre pequeñas sonrisas y sutiles risas - pensábamos igual desde esos tiempos...  
  
Elliot: Porque lo dices...  
  
Rini: Lo mismo pensé....ya que me dije que tal vez, me rechazarías porque tenías que estar en el bosque de los sueños...  
  
Elliot: Y yo pensé, que me dirías que no...porque una Princesa no aceptaría a un simple guardián...  
  
Rini: Pero ahora que ya sabemos que nada de esto es cierto...  
  
Elliot: Podemos...???  
  
Rini: Creo que...  
  
Elliot aprovechó el momento y sacó algo de su bolsillo, era una rosa, pero que no era de este mundo, sino del bosque de los sueños; era una rosa con el tallo verde, las hojas que salían del tallo, variaban de forma entre: corazones, estrellas y lunas, la copa de la rosa tenía forma de un cáliz, y la rosa en sí tenía colores mezclados en tonos de rojo, rosa y lila... Después de sacar la rosa Elliot se inclinó ante Rini, tomando la rosa entre sus manos, ofreciéndosela a Rini...  
  
Elliot: Rini...te gustaría...- le entregó la rosa - ser mi novia...  
  
Rini: Elliot... - decía con voz de alegría mezclada con ternura y timidez- claro que seré tu novia...  
  
Elliot se levantó rápido y abrazo a Rini tiernamente, después de esto le dio un sutil y tierno beso en sus labios...  
  
Elliot: Rini...esta flor se llama "Giuvendiot"...y su pureza, representa el verdadero amor que yo siento por ti...  
  
Rini: Elliot, siempre te querré...y ahora que ya estamos unidos...quiero que seamos felices para toda la eternidad...  
  
Elliot: Juntos...los dos...  
  
Rini: Para siempre...  
  
Serena y Darien se pararon para buscar a Rini, ya que se había tardado mas de lo que ella dijo que se tardaría, además...como buenos futuros padres, ellos estaban preocupados por su hija; después de caminar un rato, una pareja en el puente cerca de ellos llamó la atención de Darien....  
  
Darien: Serena mira...esa no es Rini...???  
  
Serena: Si es verdad...y al que está besando no es Elliot, el chico del bosque de los sueños???  
  
Darien: Que hará aquí...???  
  
Serena: Que hará besando a Rini?! - decía Serena con voz fuerte -  
  
Darien: Shhh, los molestarás...creo que por fin se declararon su amor...dejalos, después de tanto...Rini se lo merece...  
  
Serena: Tienes razón...por fin, su felicidad estará completa...  
  
Darien: Que tal si hacemos lo mismo....???  
  
Serena: De que hablas...- decía Serena con tono confuso - nosotros ya somos novi...- no termino lo que decía ya que entendió a que se refería Darien - Ohhh Darien...jijijiji...  
  
En unos momentos Serena y Darien se estaban besando tiernamente detrás de un árbol cerca del puente, donde Rini y Elliot también celebraban con un dulce beso el inicio de una relación de un tierno amor, que duraría una eternidad...al igual que el de su padre y su madre...  
  
Fin  
  
Próximamente, no se pierdan la segunda temporada de Sailor Moon Fanfic...ahora denominada: Sailor Moon: La Saga de las Dinastías (LASADI)...donde podremos revelar el secreto de esas 3 misteriosas sombras, también el de esa persona en la jaula. No se lo pierdan!!! Estará llena de sorpresas, nuevo mundos, nuevos personajes, nuevos villanos, y una nueva misión para las Guerreras del Universo...las...  
  
Sailor Scouts !!!!  
  
*Hola, que les pareció, pls dejen review. Próximamente el Cáp. 1.* ^______^ 


End file.
